Things Always Change
by Vamprella9008
Summary: It has been a year since the Brotherhood of Evil attempted to take over the world. The Titans have relaxed, enjoying their free time. But when Slade returns, will their peaceful new world continue or be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Change

_**Things Always Change**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Teen Titans.

_**Note: **_please read and review, any would be appreciated :)

I will try get the next chapters on here as soon as I can.

_**Chapter One- The Beginning of Change**_

It had only been a year since the Brotherhood of Evil had tried to destroy the Teen Titans and take over the world. Since their defeat, the five Titans had arrived home to a cheerful and sunny Jump City. The city was quiet now, with no villains on the loose. Even Slade, who the Titans haven't seen or heard from since Trigon, seemed to had disappeared. Over the months, the Titans had relaxed, enjoying the freedom. Once in awhile, they checked up on the other Titans, who were also enjoying their free time. But will the Titans finally get to relax forever in their new peaceful world or will their world end...for good?

"Dudes, I am so bored" Beast Boy complained as he tossed the video controller on the floor. He had lost another round of a video game to Cyborg. "We are all, if you couldn't tell" Raven replied, looking up from her book. "Yeah, could use some butt kicking" Cyborg said, grinning as he continued to play his game. The three Titans glanced at each other. Beast Boy crossed his arms and muttered "Well, I don't think Robin and Star miss those days…those two are inseparable now!" Raven gave him a dark look. "We should be happy for them, they are finally being a couple…"she said as she closed her book and stared out the window. "Where are those two lovebirds anyways?" Cyborg asked. "At one of their usual spots" Raven answered.

One of the spots was on the rooftop of Titans Tower. Robin and Starfire would sit and watch the sunset and talk about everything they did that day. But Starfire decided to switch things up today. "Robin, do you enjoy days like these?" she asked softly. Robin glanced at her. What should he tell her? He was still trying to adjust to the non-crime fighting lifestyle. He always was waiting for the alarm to go off; ready to yell "Titans Go!" or hear the citizens scream whenever they were in town. He knew Slade was out there and constantly trained, even though his teammates weren't as concern about it as he was. He shook himself out of his thoughts and answered "Of course Star, I love spending time with you" he smiled. Star smiled back and looked out over the ocean. "I truly do love these days as well…" she paused. Robin looked at her curiously. "…but will our lives be this way from now on? No more kicking of the butt?" she finished and looked back at him. He laughed and joked "Well, we might get lucky and catch a bad guy who is desperate enough to cause trouble..." he noticed that she was expecting a serious answer. "Err…well, I was thinking the same thing Star, but I am not really sure…" he said. He _really_ didn't know what to tell her. But she seemed content with his answer. She snuggled against him and kissed his cheek. He blushed and smiled. They continued to watch the sunset until it was gone. Then she stood up and lifted Robin to his feet. "Let us see what our friends are doing" she said cheerfully.

The couple walked into the main room and saw that the three other Titans had just finished a movie. "Boo-yah! I told you that is how it ended!" Cy exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air. "So, I was wrong just this once" Beast Boy said with a pout. Raven gave a fake cough. "I think you mean that you are wrong all the time" she said with a smirk. The four teens laughed and Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her. "Hello wonderful friends! We have come to join you to do of the hanging out" Star exclaimed and sat between Raven and Cyborg as Robin took the end. "It's about time, thought you two may have been doing something else…" Cy said to Robin with a wink and grin. Robin knew what he hinting at and blushed. "Shut up…" he muttered to Cyborg. "So what are we going to watch now?" Robin asked quickly, before Cyborg could tease him more. Raven twitched and gave Robin a look. "Apparently, When Evil Pizza Attack" she answered and rolled her eyes. "Ah, c'mon guys, it's a good movie…" Beast Boy said. So they watched the movie and went to bed afterwards.

The next morning, four hungry Titans woke up to see a fresh cooked breakfast made by Cyborg. Well, one wasn't thrilled, so he made himself some tofu waffles. "Ahhh…another boring day" Beast Boy said sleepily and poured some orange juice. "What are we going to do today, y'all?" Cyborg asked, as he munched on his bacon. "Shopping!" Star exclaimed. "Read" Raven said. "Train" Robin suggested. "Beach!" Beast Boy yelled. This went on without an agreement until the alarm triggered and went off. The five Titans stared at each other in surprise and then dashed to the computer console. "Looks like Sector 890 has been breached, I downloaded the coordinates to our communicators" Cyborg said. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

Sector 890 was a high tech and scientific company located a mile outside of Jump City. When the Titans arrived and entered the building, Robin gave the order to split up. As each Titan took a separate corridor, they could find no traces of an intruder. "Maybe our alarm was wrong" Raven spoke through her communicator. "Nah, I just fixed that thing" Cy replied. "Well dudes, nothing here as I can tell" Beast Boy added. "Agreed, I see nothing as well" Star said. "Let's regroup and check out the last room, located in the North Wing" Robin said. They met each other there and they saw a double thick layered steel door. "Dude, how are we going to get in there?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head. "We walk in" Raven said sarcastically as she pulled the door open. Cy nodded and said "The intruder _did_ disabled all the alarm systems" So, they entered the room.

Robin motioned them to use caution, he had a feeling that whoever was in here, was going to put up a good fight. The room itself was vast and wide. There were two large and long tables in the middle with a large light overhead. There was a large amount of weapons stocked along many shelves on the walls. Robin was fascinated, he would have loved to study them, but he forced himself to move ahead. They took cover in the shadows. Moments later, they saw a silhouette in the doorway to the scientific room. "No…" Robin whispered as she stepped out into the light. She was tall and very pale, like a ghost. She had long pitch black hair, with tints of blue. Her eyes were a stunning radiant blue and she wore black makeup. Her outfit, which surprised Robin, was a Slade suit. The girl was about their age and she smiled an icy smile. "Come out and play Titans…" she said with a grin. The Titans stepped out of the shadows and into the light, all ready to attack. "I don't know who you are, but you are not getting out of here" Robin said. He was dying to ask why she was wearing the suit, but he figured what she would say. "Oh, really Robin…Slade told me to watch out for you" she purred. Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered. Robin ignored the snickers and said icily "Slade is gone". The girl laughed and shook her head. "I see why Slade has such an interest in you; you are cute, funny, and yet naïve. Robin, you of all people, should know Slade is never gone "she said and leapt at them.

Taken by surprise, the Titans moved back. But the girl didn't attack as they expected. She was toying with them, Robin knew. He grimaced and held his bird-a-rangs tightly. "This is going to be so much fun. Robin, care to dance?" she teased. Starfire had enough. She would not tolerate a villain flirting with Robin. So, she flew up to the girl, her green eyes blazing. "I will not let you speak to _my Robin _like that" and threw her starbolts. The girl gracefully dodged them and yawned. "Is that the best you can do, little girl? I'll show you a trick of mine" Her eyes turned from the radiant blue to multiple shades of colors, before an electric beam that sent Star flying back. "Star!" Robin called out, but was distracted as the girl leapt at him. Cyborg tackled her to the ground, but only a split second, for she was gone. "What? How did she do that?" Cy asked, bewildered as he picked himself up. "Dudes, she's good" Beast Boy said. "Shhh" Raven said and shut her eyes. "I can't enter her mind" Raven said a minute later, reopening her eyes. Robin was listening closely. Then he heard noises from behind him.

He spun around and stared at his friends. Cyborg was disabled and Star, Raven, and Beast Boy were on the ground, tied and tangled up. "Robin, look out!" Star cried out. Robin back flipped mutiple times and faced their foe. He threw his bird-a-rangs at her. Two missed bu the other two hit their mark. "Oh wow…you are good" she said in admiration as the bird-a-rangs grazed her shoulder. She threw some punches at him, which Robin could just barely block. He learned quickly that she was very swift and agile. They continued to spar until she grabbed his ankle as he aimed a kick at her. She tossed him on his back and pinned him down. "Who and what are you?" was the first question to come out of his mouth. The girl giggled and whispered "I can only answer the first part, handsome. The name is Bella…" she sniffed, catching Robin's scent. Her mouth opened, showing her fangs. Robin's eyes grew wide and he struggled to free at least his arms. But it was no use. "You…you...are you a-" he was cut off when her lips met his. He struggled harder, trying to break free. He was free once more when he saw a blur of orange and purple hitting Bella. The girl slipped out of a glaring Star's grasp, smirked, and took off. Star helped Robin up and they joined the other three Titans. There was nothing else to do but go home.

_**Note:**_ So there's the first chapter of Things always change. I know its alot to read but it will get interesting!


	2. Chapter 2: New Plans and Mixed Feelings

_**A/N:**_ I sadly do not own Teen Titans :(

I apologize for the name of the chapters, I am horrible at naming them.

I am trying to make this an interesting story...so i hope you will find it that way :)

Chapter 2- New Plans and Mixed Feelings

Bella dashed across the rooftops as quickly as possible. She knew the Titans would never catch up to her. As the wind blew in her face, she thought about her encounter with the Titans. She did not like the strange alien girl at all. The others were fine, but lacked the determination or skills that Robin had. "No wonder Slade talks about him, he's worth the wait. Boy, he sure smelled good, good enough to eat" she thought and licked her lips; she knew she would have to feed later. Once in Tech City, it only took her twenty minutes to arrive at Slade's lair. She entered the building and strode down a long hallway and turned right. She entered multiple rooms and hallways. "Geez, I am glad I have a good sense of direction, it's like a maze here" she thought to herself. She finally reached and entered another large mechanical room. She sighed, wishing Slade would change his interior design. She saw that he was studying the screens.

She zoomed to his side and held the little bottle that he had requested out. He didn't notice that she was holding it, too focused on the screens. "I see you had no trouble in obtaining the item I see" he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Oh yes, it was quite easy-"Bella was cut off by Slade. "Shame, the Titans used to be more difficult…time has soften them…well almost all of them" he leaned back in his seat, chuckled and took the bottle from her. She smiled and watched as Slade unscrew the bottle and tip it to the slits of his mask. She watched as he drank the liquid without spilling a drop. He crushed the bottle in his hand. "Slade, are you alright?" The answer she received was a back hand slap, which sent her crashing to the floor. She looked up at him and rubbed her cheek. "That hurt. What's wrong?" she was being bold by saying this, but she would risk it. Slade surprised her by laughing. "I am half way to my first goal" he answered.

Slade suddenly and quickly grabbed Bella by the throat and lifted her, so they were eye-to-eye.. "I watched your performance. You did very well…the taunts, the moves, the escape…but, I saw what you did with Robin. He shook her and snarled _"I did not order you to flirt with him and you almost lost control, didn't you?" _Bella was shaking. She never saw him this angry before. She whimpered and nodded. _"Don't let that happen again"_ he said and threw her across the room. She landed in a heap and watched as Slade walked past her and left the room.

Slade was annoyed at the girl. He had expected more from her, she knew Robin was off limits. "That is what I get for having a teenage vampire apprentice…when will I learn?" he thought as he walked along the hall. He forced himself to relax; he couldn't be in a foul mood at this moment. He had a business meeting to attend to with Red X.

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower, the five teens were discussing their new foe as they ate. "She's definitely not human" Cy said as he finished his slice of pizza. "Yeah, I wonder who she is…" Beast Boy said and took a bite of his tofu burger. "Indeed and why was she wearing a Slade uniform?" Star asked. Robin frowned and shook his head. "Like I said, I couldn't enter her mind… but I felt her in mine" Raven said and scowled at her food. Robin stood up. Star, Raven, Cy, and Beast Boy looked at him curiously. Robin took a deep breath. He would tell them that he knew. He learned that keeping secrets would end up just like before, with Red X and he certainly did not want that. "I know who and what she is" he spoke calmly.

They looked at him eagerly and waited for him to continue. "Her name is Bella and she is a vampire". Beast Boy bursted out laughing, falling off his seat. "D-d-dude, you got to be kidding me, vampires aren't real!" he managed to say between laughs. Robin and Raven scowled, Cyborg rolled his eyes, and Star just looked puzzled. "But, could this foe be the same Bella that we had encounter with the group Vamp Teens?"* she questioned. "It's possible, but we need to check into it" Robin answered. "I'll do that; I keep in touch with them" Cy said and left the table. "Ok, ok… I see that this is kind of serious…so what are we gonna do? It's not like we can splash some holy water or wear fashionable garlic necklaces. Hey, I bet Raven is an expert on this stuff" Beast Boy said and gave Raven a nudge. "Ugh, knock it off. _I do know _about supernatural creatures, but I should look to see if I have any books on them and how we should deal with them…to be sure" she said as she stood up and took care of the dishes. "Good idea Rave" Robin said, nodding in approval. "So…what do we do?" Beast Boy asked. "We train" was the answer that Beast Boy feared Robin would say.

Back in Tech City, Slade stood on an indoor balcony, overlooking another large room, where there stood the villains. He had been watching the Brotherhood of Evil, who had attempted to freeze the young heroes and take over the world, had failed and the all of the villains ended up frozen instead. He had defrosted them and made them an agreement they were grateful to accept. Slade snickered to himself. "Bunch of fools, I will show them how a real villain does it" he thought. He was almost ready. But he was missing only a couple things that would make his plan complete. One thing he needed, Bella would do alone and the other he will take part of. Slade used to not being a part of the action. "But things change and I have certainly changed. Now it is time for me to change the world" he thought and smiled.

Bella was standing out of the rooftop of the building, smoking a cigarette. "After that encounter with Slade, I deserve one" she thought as she took a drag. She was enjoying the sunset; it was her favorite part of the day, despite that she could go out whenever she chose to, thanks to her suit. She realized she wasn't alone. "Hello Red X." she greeted her companion. He laughed and stood next to her. "How did it go?" he asked. She looked him over and asked "Well, didn't Slade tell you?" "I don't ask questions, I do what I am told, get paid, and let's leave it at that" he said dryly. Bella laughed. "You really are amusing X" "Well, glad you think so my dear" he said teasingly and inched closer to her. "Um, getting a bit close are we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Only to do this" he answered and pulled the cigarette out of her fingers, flicking it over the edge of the building. "Hey, that was my last one" Bella complained. "Well, you should consider changing your habits" he teased and then leapt into the air and faded away. Bella stared where he vanished, a smile playing across her lips. "Now that's a man" she thought and giggled.

The next day was another perfect sunny day in Jump City. But instead of relaxing as usual, the Titans were gathered around their dining table. Raven was the first to start speaking. "Well, according to my books, vampires are nearly impossible to defeat". Beast Boy's, Cyborg's, and Starfire's faces fell with disappointment. "You said nearly impossible. So, there is a way" Robin spoke. Raven nodded. "There are two ways actually. Two myths are correct. One is the typical stake through the heart, the other involves ultraviolet. With the ultraviolet, depending on the amount, it can either wound or kill the vampire" Raven said. "Guys, we aren't going to do that…are we?" Beast Boy asked nervously. Robin frowned. "No, just weaken her, so we can take her and question her" he finally answered. Beast Boy and the others sighed in relief.

"Cyborg, is there any way you can get some ultraviolet and design something we can hold it in and use?" Robin asked. Cyborg nodded and spoke "Yeah, may take a week or so to get it done. Oh, I did talk to the leader of Vamp Teens. He told me that their Bella disappeared around the time the Brotherhood of Evil collapsed, I am sure it is her" They were all quiet. Beast Boy perked up and asked "Now that we discussed everything…How about we take a break…for the rest of the day?"

So they did just that. Beast Boy and Cyborg went to play video games and work on the T-car and Raven went into her room to meditate. Robin and Star left the Tower and went into town. They went and played at the Arcade, which Star won half the games they played. After they had the usual dinner of pizza, the couple went down to the pier and walked along the boardwalk. "Oh, how delightful today has been!" Star said happily and hooked her arm through Robin's as they walked. "It sure has Star, how about some ice cream to top it off?" he said and was met with a sweet tender kiss from Star. Uh…um…I'll go get us some" he said afterwards, blushing brightly from the kiss. "Hehe…I shall save you a seat right here" Star, also blushing, said and sat on a bench.

Robin's mind and heart was racing. He never thought it would be possible for him to be in relationship. He had always thought and believed that criminals and villains would always be around…that Slade would be around to keep him busy from the relationship business. But since those weren't around, he had let his guard down slowly, bit by bit, and became something more to Star. "Now, I wouldn't trade anything in the world for this" he thought happily. He came back to Star, who was trying to catch fireflies. "Having fun without me?" Robin teased. Star turned and giggled. "I find them most amusing, they are like little stars" she said. Her eyes widen when she saw her favorite ice cream, a banana split with mustard on top. They sat down and watched the citizens of Jump City pass by as they ate. A few kids waved and asked for autographs, which Robin and Star were happy to do. Later on, they went down to the beach and slipped off their socks and shoes and walked along the shore, holding hands. "Robin, remember the other day I asked you about days like these and if our lives were to be this way?" Star asked. "Of course" he replied. "Well, I take it back, I could never be tired of this" she said and smiled. "Me either Star…"

"Bella, I need you to come to my private room" Slade spoke from her mind. She wanted to question how he did that, but she kept silent and headed back inside. She entered and stood inside Slade's personal room, feeling quite anxious. It felt strange to be in the room where the man supposedly slept. She didn't see much, just a bed, desk and laptop, and a closet. She sat down on the bed and waited. She didn't have to wait long; Slade entered the room a few minutes later. He ambled over to her and handed her a needle and bottle. "What's this?…" she started to asked, but somehow she already knew. "You know what to do" Slade spoke and paced around the room. Bella stood up and glared at him.

"You are planning to become immortal, aren't you? That's why you asked me for my blood and now you want me to get Frank's so you can complete the transformation? You know I can make you immortal by just a bite" she said and looked down at the ground. Slade chuckled and said "I know but I want some other "perks" that I can only achieve by doing it this way. So, go now and bring some of his blood back, I'll need it tonight"

Bella gaped at him. "_Are you serious? I absolutely CANNOT go back_!" she exclaimed, panic rising up in her voice. Slade growled and grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the bed. "You will do it and will do it tonight or you will be sorry, I'm getting tired of your incompetence" he said menacingly. Bella stared at the one eyed man. "Or…I could keep you here…torture you a bit…that sounds tempting" he said teasingly. "I'll do it" she said softly and looked away. "That's my girl" he said and released her.

Around midnight, she left to do her mission. When she returned, she set the bottle on the desk and collapsed on the bed. She was completely drained, she had gone at the wrong time and she was not expecting the team to put up a steadfast fight. She heard Slade come in and take the bottle off the desk. She closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't receive another threat or punishment. But as she was slowly drifting to sleep, when she felt a pair of thick muscular arms around her. She was too tired to struggle and was comforted from being held, it was nice. She heard Slade whisper "Thank you for making my first plan succeed; now we will move to plan number two"

_**A/N: **_*Vamp Teens= Another story of mine about group of teenage vampire superheroes. ;)

So, I hope you like that chapter...I added way more then I started, but I think it works...but I rather hear your opinion! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing

_**A/N**_: SPOILER: SHORT CHAPTER!

Why? Because I wanted it to be

So enjoy!

_**Chapter 3- Preparing**_

_**A week later…**_

"There, got them done!" Cyborg said with a grin as he and Beast Boy gave each other high fives. "Got what done?" Star asked curiously and floated over to the two Titans. "Designing and completing the ultraviolet weapons! They are so wicked!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. Robin and Raven had entered the room. "Did I just hear ultraviolet weapons?" Robin asked and crossed his arms. Raven shook her head. "You went overboard with this project, didn't you?" she asked Cyborg. He grinned and blushed slightly. "Errr…just a bit. But wait until you see your weapons!" he said excitedly. "Well, let's see what you got" Robin replied with a smirk.

"Well, fine then…BB, give Robin his weapon" Cy said. Beast Boy handed Robin what seemed to be like a regular bo-staff. When Robin commented on this, Cyborg snorted at him. "Why don't you extend it, genius? " Cy teased. Robin muttered something under his breath and extended it. It immediately started to glow a dull blue violet. "Whoa" the three Titans said in awe. Then Raven looked at Cyborg and smiled. "So…mind sharing your secret on how he is able to hold it?" she asked. Cyborg grinned and said smugly. "It will be my pleasure. It was quite tricky and involved a lot of time, but I manage to create an anti-ultra violet protection coating on our weapons" Cy grinned more at his friend's impressed faces.

"Now for Star's…" Cy paused as Beast Boy handed Star a pair of arm warmers that looked like the ones she wore. "Thank you friend, but how will these assist me?" Star asked as she slid them on. "When you are about to release your starbolts, they will sense that and release the UV into your bolts" he answered. "How very interesting and exciting!" Star exclaimed.

"Raven…you get some awesome UV gloves!" Beast Boy blurted out and handed her a pair of black gloves. "Oh how creative…at least it matches my outfit" she replied sarcastically, but slipped them on. Like Robin's bo-staff, they also started to glow a dull blue violet and did not damage her. She raised an eyebrow at Cyborg, waiting for him to explain. "Whenever you are ready to release your energy, they will also sense it and release the UV into your energy. "Impressive" Raven said and took them off.

"My turn, my turn! Ok, get ready to see the coolest weapon here!" Beast Boy bragged, doing a dance. Raven growled loudly at him and he stopped. "I have to admit, all our weapons were difficult to make, but BB's was extremely difficult. We had to take different animal forms and mold a set of teeth, coat it with UV and triple the protection coating. He is the most vulnerable to it. Show them BB" So, Beast Boy shifted into his wolf form and grinned up at them. His teeth had the same effect. BB shifted back and spoke "Awesome huh?" "Oh, how deeply awesome...everyone beware, BB has bad dental hygiene" Raven teased, grinning at him. "Hehe…that's a good one" Beast Boy admitted and grinned back.

"Finally, I have the easiest weapon. Just a simple UV beam that won't damage my circuits and cannon...so y'all, tell me that I did an awesome job. You know it's true" he finished. The four Titans admitted that Cyborg _did_ an impressive job. But little did they know that something unexpected was coming.

A/N: See? Short chapter huh? There is a couple things I want to point out. One, there is nothing going on between Robin and Raven. Also, Raven and BB were sharing a friendly moment...don't get any ideas now lol. Second, I totally made up everything with the UV. It really would damage them regardless of a protective coating, I'm sure. But hey, my story right? Also, sorry about the errors, I do try to fix them, but always miss a few. So there is no Slade in this chapter…sadly. I am trying to balance the amount between the Titans and him…but don't worry, we are getting closer to the good stuff now ;)


	4. Chapter 4: The Night Of Change Pt 1

_**A/N: **_A long chapter...and two parts.

_**Chapter 4- The Night of Change Pt. 1**_

The night had come for the first part of Slade's plan. He was gone; making sure everything was ready. Bella was ordered to stay in the room until she was summoned. There was a knock and then a click as the door opened. To Bella's surprise, stood Red X. "Ready?" he asked. "Been ready" she replied and followed him into the hallway. They were both silent as they walk to the room where Slade and the other villains were. It was very noisy, which was not surprising, the number of villains that have been stuck here were very impatient and rowdy. They were ready to destroy, cause chaos, and if they were lucky enough, take down a few Titans. It became quiet as the two entered the room.

"Ah, there you are" Slade said and Bella nodded. Red X leaned against the wall by the exit doors, waiting. All villains' eyes were on Slade. "Now, I know how anxious you are to get out of here, I don't blame you. We have waited for this moment, when the Titans had grown soft and let their guard down. Now we will strike back...tonight" the crowd of villains burst into a thunderous applause. Slade held up his hand and the room became quiet again. "But…if you dare to betray me, it will end in your death" Slade threatened. "Now, Red X will lead you to Jump City, follow him… and do cause as much chaos as you can" Slade finished. The noise became voluminous as the villains started cheering again. Slade gave Bella and Red X a hand signal, which they implicated and left the room.

"You look nice" Red X complimented Bella once they were in the hallway. "Uh, thanks" she replied and looked away from Red X. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Startled by his question, she automatically looked up and answered, "Yeah, just a bit" Red X came close and rolled part of his sleeve up, exposing his wrist. Then he shoved it in her face. "I shouldn't…" Bella protested but felt her fangs popping and betraying her. "C'mon, Slade wouldn't want you to pass out or lose control from not feeding" Red X reasoned. Bella sighed and gave in, she was hungry and Red X was right. She grabbed his wrist in her hands. She slowly ran her fangs along his wrist until she found the right spot, then bit down hard. Instantly, her mouth was filled with the fresh warm thick blood and she gulped greedily. She only got a few gulps before she felt a fist connecting with her jaw.

She pulled her fangs out of the wrist and snarled angrily at the figure who punched her. She leapt at him and tried to knock him down. But the figure wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. "Let go of me!" she snarled as she struggled. "Bella…Control yourself now!"the man said in deep and very dangerous voice. She struggled a bit longer and then went limp. She felt her fangs slowly retract and her eyesight return to normal. Slade let go and she dropped onto the floor. "I will deal with you two later. Red X, get going now" Slade growled. Red X nodded and faded away.

Slade was furious. Beyond furious was more like it. He grabbed Bella and picked her up. "Come, we have work to do. It is time to capture a bird" he growled and dragged her outside. It was raining outside, and Bella tried to pull away. "I can't go! My suit…the UV protection will come off!" she said, panicking and pulling back; digging her heels into the ground. But Slade, now more powerful, easily threw her out into the pouring rain. She stumbled and glared at him. **"**_I hate you!" _she screamed. Slade walked past her, ignoring her. She sighed in defeat and followed him as they headed for Jump City.

It was also raining in Jump City and all was quiet in Titans Tower. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in bed…all but one. Robin was in his room studying the remains of the collection of Slade items. "Are you really back Slade? If you are, what are you up to now?" He asked out loud. Awhile later, he heard an unusual noise from behind and quickly withdrew his bo-staff. "How did you get in?" he asked as he figured who it was. Slade stepped out of the shadows. "Now Robin, you know I have my ways" Slade replied amusingly. "What do you want? Why did you come back now?" Robin growled and raised the bo-staff, ready to strike. Slade chuckled. "I have been missed, I see. To answer your questions…I found that this was the perfect time for me to start carrying out my plans for the future and of course, you…"

Robin's eyes narrowed and was about to make a rude comment when Slade's hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. Slade had already snatched the bo-staff away without Robin realizing it. Robin was struggling as hard as possible. He kicked as hard as he could, anywhere, but the man didn't even flinch. Then he tried to pry Slade's fingers away, but it was like they were super glued to his throat. Robin knew he was or was going to be in trouble. His lungs were already screaming for air and he started to see stars. "What's going on? He's stronger… somehow…This isn't the same Slade I know…can't be..." he thought as his vision became blurry.

Slade watched and chuckled at Robin's attempts to free himself. He was deeply enjoying this, his hold on the boy's throat tightening. He noticed Robin's attempts became weaker. _"This is easier than I thought."_ Slade thought to himself, amused and saw Bella was waiting. That was the cue to leave before little bird's friends showed up. But just as they were about to leave, a blast of blue, green, and black blasted into the room, hitting Bella, who screamed in agony and himself, he had to release his hold on Robin. He saw Bella staggering back the way they had entered and he followed after. He glanced back to see Cyborg and Raven giving chase. "So long for now Titans" he shouted and threw a smoke bomb at them. Once they reached the shore of Jump, Bella collapsed. "Just kill me" she whispered and closed her eyes. Slade frowned beneath his mask as he picked her up. She was severely burned. He had to give the Titans credit, they were better prepared than he expected. He started running for Tech City.

Robin had fallen on the floor coughing and gasping for air. Star had stayed behind and helped him up. "Robin are you damaged?" she asked. He gave her a weak laugh. "Yeah…I mean...No, I'll be fine" he whispered. A few moments later, a sleepy Beast Boy came in as Cyborg and Raven came in from the other direction. "What's all the fuss?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his eyes. "Slade …is back" Robin whispered. He was massaging his throat; he could still feel those steel-like fingers around his neck. "At least he did not successful in what he was coming for" Star said cheerfully and brought Robin a glass of water. "What I want to know is how the creep got into this place!" Cy said, clearly annoyed.

"He apparently found a weak spot" Raven spoke. "That dude shows up at the most ridiculous times" Beast Boy remarked, also annoyed, that his beauty sleep was disturbed. Robin suddenly felt sick. "He's planning something big" he managed to say, his voice finally returning. "Is that the reason he somehow managed to get past our security system… to tell you that?" Cy muttered. "Yeah, why couldn't he just call? Like a normal person? Oh wait, Slade doesn't know normal!" Beast Boy exclaimed sarcastically. "Whatever the reason may be, we will have to be on guard now. Did he tell you anything else?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head. They fell silent for a few minutes. "Why don't you guys go back to bed?" he suggested. They said nothing, just nodding and left the room. But Star remained, still concerned. "Are you sure you are undamaged?" she asked. Robin, lost in his thoughts, said nothing. He had so many things he wanted to find out now. But he didn't know how or where to start to find them out. _"Whatever Slade is up to, I have to stop him…I just have to"_ he thought determinedly.

"Robin, please…are you listening to me?" Star asked and touched his arm gently. Robin couldn't help but get annoyed by the touch and he shrugged her hand off. "I'll be fine" was the best answer he could come up with. "You should get some sleep…or perhaps we could sit and snuggle" Star suggested. "No." he said, a bit harshly and turned away. "Then good night, my best friend" Star said sadly and left. Robin sighed and curled up on the couch, and continued to ponder about Slade.

As soon as Slade entered his lair, he handed Bella to one of the advanced Slade-bot, who took her away to be treated. Slade sat down in his chair and relaxed. He called Red X, who immediately showed up on the screen. "What is your status?" he asked. "We are nearly there" Red X replied. "Good, continue" Slade said and ended the call. Slade let his mind drift to Robin. He couldn't wait to have him in his clutches once more. He had tested his enemies without them realizing it. Yes, he had failed to capture Robin, but that was not what he exactly wanted. He _loved _how Robin _always _came to him. So, he would make that happen once again. "If our encounter shook him up a bit, just wait until he is mine… he has no idea what I have in store for him..."

A/N: Another chapter done and hoped you enjoyed it :) I just noticed that I made Slade a bit moody in this story…I like it ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Night of Change Pt 2

_**A/N**_: Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this, so I'll do it now… I do not own Teen Titans…*pouts*

Here is one of my favorite chapters! If you read it, you'll know why ;) Enjoy!

_**Chapter 5- The Night of Change Pt 2**_

Robin had just started to doze off when the alarm triggered and went off. He quickly leapt off the couch and went to the computer console. Beast boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven rushed into the living room. The screen showed them hundreds of dots around Jump City. "Slade" they all chanted at once. "Let's go" Robin ordered as they ran out the doors. "Does that dude ever sleep at night?" Beast Boy asked grumpily, before shifting into a pterodactyl.

Raven and Star flew along with him as Cy took the T-car and Robin his R-cycle. They came to a stop as they reached the center of town. They were met with large Blockers and Tempests, and thousands of Slade minions roaming the street. "It looks like it is going to be a long night" Raven commented as they took in the scene. "Boo-Yah! About time we get to kick some butt" Cyborg said with a grin. "Indeed, let us unleash the kicking of the butt "Star agreed. "Wait…didn't we freeze them?" Beast Boy asked and pointed to a group of villains. "Yes…I bet Slade unfroze them" Robin said. He was weighing his options. There was only two he could come up with and both were not very promising. "Split up and take down as many as you can" he said reluctantly.

Raven was flying over the small area that she usually hung out. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted as she crushed Blockers, Tempests, and minions with her energy. Then, she spotted Dr. Light. "You are destroying and robbing my favorite café…I think it's time to put you out" she said and hit him with her energy. Dr. Light took the hit and laughed. "I'm not afraid of the dark anymore" he said and hit her with a vast blast of light. Blinded, Raven stumbled back and put up a shield. "Great, I am fighting a super charged light bulb" she muttered.

She could hear the man continue to taunt. She flew up into the air and asked "Don't you ever shut up?" and threw some cars at him using her telekinesis. "Muhahaha…you will go down, I will make you see the light!" He put up his own shield then pulled out a light whip and wrapped Raven with it. He slammed her into the ground multiple times. "That's it…I am ending this. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted loudly and phased into her Soul-Self. She flew and went through him. The man stopped laughing and dropped onto the ground, shivering. Raven returned to her body and stood over him. "I don't think you are bright enough" she said.

Meanwhile, Star was flying over the Sky Needle. She was still hurt that Robin acted cold to her. But she couldn't blame him. She sighed softly and took out a bunch of Blockers and Tempest. As she flew back up into the sky, she paused and looked around, thinking she heard something. "Hello? If there is someone here, please do come out, I wish you no harm" she called out. She heard an evil laugh coming behind her. She spun around to see Blackfire there. "Hello, little sister, glad to see me?" Blackfire asked. "I am most certainly not! You should be on the other side of the galaxy!" Star exclaimed. She threw her starbolts at her. Blackfire zoomed around them and grabbed Starfire by the wrists. "Now I will get my revenge little sister" Blackfire said and hit Star with her eye beams as she let go of her.

"Ahhhh!" Star yelled as she started to fall. She regained her composure, but saw Blackfire coming at her. Star flew up to meet her head on. They clashed, exchanging starbolts, punches, and kicks. They were fighting hard and were equally matched. Then, as Star was going to tackle her, Blackfire floated out of the way and grabbed Star by her hair and pulled her back. "Tsk tsk, little sister, I was expecting you to be better-"she was cut off as Star head butted her. "Grrr…you will pay for that!" Blackfire said angrily, rubbing her nose. "I am not sorry for that and will not pay" Star said and tackled Blackfire. As they rushed toward the ground, the sisters continued to fight. Blackfire manage to pin Star's arms behind her back. Star struggled to free herself as the ground came closer. "Please let go of me now!" Star shouted anxiously. "No problem little sister" Blackfire replied with a nasty grin. She let go and watched as Star crash into the ground. There was an explosion of rock and dust. "Good riddance" Blackfire said happily and turned to go. As she started fly away, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh?' she asked and turned to see a very angry Starfire. "This is NOT over!" Star yelled.

Cyborg drove quickly to the power plant. He had noticed there were power surges throughout the city and knew that the power would go out. Once he arrived and went inside, he found that the plant had been disturbed. _"Overload probably did this…no biggie, just need to repair some wires and circuits and then we should be set" _he thought to himself. But when he saw the damage, he muttered "Ok…not so good" Then his sensors picked out a small shadow. "Hey tin man, ready to be obliterated?" a squeaky voice said. Cyborg turned and faced Gizmo.

"Eh, with that obsolete junk you use, doubt that will happen…so go run to yo momma" Cy said with a smirk. "Ah, shut it trash can. I got some upgrades too" Gizmo said and starting coming after Cyborg with his mechanical spider-like legs. Cyborg chuckled and hit Gizmo with his sonic beam. "Yeah, some upgrades those are" Cy teased as Gizmo started shooting laser beams back at him. They chased after another, shooting back at each other. Gizmo scowled and then pressed a button. Two long mechanical snakelike arms wrapped themselves tightly around Cyborg and attached themselves to Cyborg's battery pack. "Ha! Nice try squirt….but can't touch that anymore" Cy said as he struggled to free himself. "Oh…Really now? Watch me" the villain replied and punched in some buttons. Cyborg felt his systems freezing. "What the…you're draining my cell, you little punk!" Cyborg yelled as Gizmo bursted out laughing."Wait until I get my hands on you…" was the last thing Cyborg said as he shut down completely.

While the others were in their own battles, Beast Boy was walking into remains of Slade's old lair, where Terra was standing as a statue. He didn't want to be here, but he couldn't help coming back. It brought back so many memories…Of him and Terra. He sulked; it wasn't too long ago that Terra had been his friend, and then best friend…then girlfriend (at least he thought so)…but she betrayed them and became Slade's apprentice and tried to wipe them out. But, in the end she had sacrifice herself to save them and the city. That was what mattered to Beast Boy. Lost in his thoughts, Beast Boy did not notice that he had arrived where Terra stood.

"I miss you…so much" Beast Boy said out loud as he climbed up and hugged her. Somehow she felt warm and that made him feel better and worse at the same time. He climbed and sat down. He felt so alone…with Terra; he had someone to talk to, someone to joke and laugh with, and someone who saw him more than what everyone else saw. He was a pro at hiding his true feelings around his friends, but alone, he was miserable. He did like Raven, but he knew she would never want to be more then friends.

He stood up and started walking away when he heard a deep gruff voice behind him. "So, this is your girlfriend? She's a piece of art" Beast Boy turned to see Mammoth. "Shut up!" Beast Boy growled and changed into a lion. "Oh, so scary…little kitty cat" Mammoth taunted and cracked his knuckles. Beast Boy let out a roar as he attacked. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Mammoth asked, chuckling at his joke. Beast Boy clawed at Mammoth, scratching him in the chest. Mammoth grabbed him and threw BB away from him. Beast Boy picked himself up and attacked again, shifting into a python. He quickly wrapped himself around Mammoth and squeezed as hard as he could. When Mammoth went limp, Beast Boy dropped him and shifted back to himself.

"So, did you enjoy the show Terra?" he asked, half joking around. But suddenly he felt something cold and hard around his neck. He tugged at it, trying to pull it off. He tried to shift into a T-Rex to break it, but couldn't. "Not so tough now are you? Like that collar? Uh, I think it's called…Anti-Shifting Collar…" Mammoth said with a grin. He laughed evilly and said; "Now we are going to have some fun" Beast Boy gulped and took a few steps back. "Can't we talk this out like men?" he asked jokingly. "My hands will do all the talking" Mammoth replied and leapt at him. Beast Boy tried to put up a good fight, but he was over taken.

"Now to finish you off…but first, I'll knock your girlfriend down so you can sleep together" Mammoth said. He kicked at the base of where she stood. Beast Boy tried to get up but all he could do is lay and stare in abhor as the base started to crack. "NOOOOOO!" Beast Boy screamed as the base broke and Terra started to crumble. A wave of dust lashed out, blasting Mammoth away. Beast Boy covered his head and waited.

"Well, he was quite annoying, but it looks like he's taking a nap now" the one and only voice he dreamt to hear once again spoke. He lifted his head and stared in astonishment as he saw Terra, standing in front of him, holding out her hand to him. He took it and she lifted him up. "Terra…but...but...You are in one piece" he stuttered. She laughed and embraced him. "I am so sorry Beast Boy, for everything. I never meant to hurt you…I love you" she said softly, tears falling down her face. Beast Boy pulled away and looked into her eyes. "It's ok Terra, that was the past and now we are together" he gave her his goofy grin. She laughed and saw his bruises. "You're hurt" she said softly. "You're beautiful…but we better get out of here before big and ugly comes around" Beast Boy said. Terra nodded and they held hands as they walked towards the exit.

Robin zoomed through the destroyed streets. He was angry that he couldn't stop this. That he had failed to protect the city from the attack. _"That's why I have to stop Slade" _he thought. He skidded to a stop outside Slade's abandoned lair. He didn't know why, but his instincts were telling him Slade or Bella would be here. He walked inside, ignoring any dubious feelings and remembering the times he was in here, as an apprentice and under the influence of the dust chemical that made him hallucinate Slade. The thick dust rose off the floor with every step he took. He shivered as he saw the dusty chair, gears, and screens. "Get a grip" he scolded himself.

"We had some interesting times in here, brings back memories…doesn't it?" Slade spoke from behind. Robin spun around and scowled at Slade. "It only brings back memories of how much I despise you. So, Slade, tell me…is this your Master Plan? To destroy Tech and Jump City? " Robin said. To Robin's surprise, Slade laughed. "Why Robin, have you forgotten what I told you the other night? Or has your ignorance gotten the best of you? As I recall, that is a weakness of yours…" Slade said amusingly as they circled each other. "Don't you tell me what my weaknesses are" Robin growled, his eyes narrowing. "But Robin, I know everything about you, remember? Tell me, how can you save the city, when you can't save yourself?"

Robin froze in his tracks, his heart pounding as he remembered those words. "How…" he started to say, but shook his head. _"It doesn't matter, I just need to stop him"_ he thought determinedly. "This ends now Slade!" he said forcefully. "On the contrary, it's only the beginning" Slade said as he swiftly deflected Robin's quick punches. Robin, using his aerobatic skills to leap over Slade, landed in a crouch, and pushed off… aiming to punch Slade in the gut. Slade leapt aside and grabbed Robin by his cape as he passed by and yanked him back. Robin struggled and managed to punch Slade underneath his chin. Then, he swept and hooked his leg behind Slade's and forced Slade to fall to the ground. Slade let go and chuckled. "I see nothing funny Slade…so shut it and fight" Robin said as they both flipped onto their feet and faced each other. "You haven't changed a bit." Slade replied and then leapt at Robin.

Robin, who noticed he was on the offensive, was now finding himself on the defensive. The fight grew intense as Slade punched harder and faster, keeping Robin from doing anything but defending himself. Slade grabbed his arm and spun him around before letting go. Robin tried to keep his balance, but as Slade's foot slammed into his stomach, he flew back and tumbled to the ground. _"Grrr…what is his deal? He's toying with me"_ Robin thought. He slammed his fist against the ground in frustration. "Now Robin, frustrated already? I'm not even warmed up" Slade said as he walked around him.

Robin remained silent as he stood up. He withdrew and extended his bo-staff. "Need your toys now Robin? Shame. I'll have to train you better…" Slade taunted as they circled each other once again. "Grrr…" was all Robin said as he leapt high into the air, swinging his bo-staff down as hard as he could. His eyes widen as Slade caught the bo-staff. He didn't just catch it, but he snapped it as he caught it. Slade threw the rest of the bo-staff away and wrapped his arms around Robin, as Robin tried to move out of the way. He was crushed to the man's chest. _"This is so wrong…too close…need to break free… or either I lose my lungs or become a part of him. Ugh, I rather lose my lungs" _Robin thought and started kicking fiercely.

Slade chuckled as he crushed Robin to him. This was a thrill; it had been too long since they fought like this. He chuckled more as Robin started to kick frantically. Thinking he had made the boy lose his breath, he released his hold. Robin dropped to the ground, panting heavily. "Seriously Slade…you should get a life…a real one" Robin panted. Slade laughed and looked down at Robin. "You are my life as I am yours" Slade replied. Robin wanted to throw up as he heard that. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or disgusted.

"This has been fun Robin, but we do have to go" Slade said as Robin stood up again. "Um, I don't think so, I rather be eaten by Plasmus then go with you" Robin commented and braced himself. Robin noticed he hit a nerve, for Slade suddenly charged at him swinging his fist at him. Robin ducked and took a swing at Slade's face. Slade caught his fist in his and started squeezing. Robin gasped in pain. "He's going to crush my hand!" he thought but got an idea.

Slade, with his hand still crushing Robin's started dragging him across the room. _"Oh, no you don't Slade"_ Robin thought and using his free hand, he grabbed a handful of smoke bombs from his belt and threw them down. Then, with his free hand he smashed his fist against Slade's face. It worked, Slade let go of Robin and as much as he hated to run from a fight, he knew he had to escape. He ran towards the way he had come in, when he felt something land on his back, which caused him to crash to the ground. They rolled across the ground until Robin found himself on his stomach and Bella sitting on top of him, pinning his arms behind his back. He struggled hard as he could, desperate to break free.

Slade crouch down in front of him. "Now Robin, that wasn't very heroic. I can't have you escaping twice" he said amusingly and held up a needle. Robin struggled harder. "Don't you dare stick that in me…" he snarled at him. Slade rolled his eye, which would have made Robin laugh if he was in was in a different situation. "Relax, it is just something to put you out for awhile" Slade replied. Robin felt the needle go in and out quickly and the pressure on his arms and body ease. He was going to try to escape or fight anyway, despite what whatever Slade put in him. He stood up and stumbled as a wave of vertigo washed over him. "You…are…going…down..when…I…get…up" Robin mumbled and collapsed into Bella's arms, unconsciousness. "I'll carry that…he is my prize" Slade said cheerfully, like he won a bet. So, they took off into the night.

_**A/N: **_So, that is the end of the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you for everyone who read, subscribed and reviewed my stories! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Torn Love and mood Swings

_**A/N:**_ Well…I don't own Teen Titans…yet. One day I will…muhahaha ^,.,^

I forgot to mention in the last chapter, (I have a horrible memory) that I wrote this before seeing the last episode of TT, so I didn't know about Terra, so she is her old self in this story.

I really hate naming Chapters…sorry, needed to let that out! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 6- Torn Love and Mood Swings**_

Beast Boy and Terra were silent as they made their way through the city. Destruction was everywhere and it was very tranquil, now that Slade's attack on the city had dissolved. They flew up to the rooftop of Titans Tower to see the demolished and deserted city. Just then, Beast Boy's communicator went off. Raven was on the other end and she looked worn out. "I'm searching for Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin…none of them are responding, I'll be back when I can" she sighed. Beast Boy nodded, knowing it would be best not to crack a joke and hung up.

"Wow, you guys got some upgrades" Terra noticed as they walked inside. "Hehe…yeah, after what happened with…" he stopped himself. She gave him a curious look. "How about we freshen up and then eat and I'll tell you what has happened?" he asked, grinning at her. "Sounds great!" she exclaimed, happy to be with Beast Boy and her once called home.

So after a nice warm shower and as they ate some delicious dinner, Beast Boy told her everything, from when she became a statue to the Brotherhood of Evil. When he had finished, Terra stared at him wide eyed and muttered a "Wow" "Yeah, tell me about it! It was just plain crazy. But I am glad you are here" he said and they kissed. Just then, Raven and Star walked in, with Cyborg between them. They froze when they saw Terra sitting next to Beast Boy. Star, who had missed Terra as much as Beast Boy, zoomed to her, leaving Raven staggering under Cyborg's weight. "Terra! I am delighted to see you again!" Star squealed happily, flying over and giving her a hug. "Good…to see you too Star!" Terra gasped. "Oh, sorry friend" Star giggled and let go. Raven stood there, only nodding to Beast Boy and Terra. "Star, a little help here?" she asked.

The two girls took Cyborg to his room and then came out. "He just needs to charge" Raven told the other two as she poured a cup of herbal tea for herself. Star was drinking her favorite food and drink…mustard. Beast Boy told Starfire and Raven what had gone down and how Terra came back. Terra apologized over and over to Raven, who seemed to be content with the apologizing. Then, Star gasped in shock and tears filled her bright green eyes. "Star, what's wrong?" the three Titans asked bewildered. "Robin….where is Robin?"

_**Slade's Lair…**_

Robin felt cold. So deathly cold. Visions of what had happened flashed through his mind. _"Am I dead?" _was the first question that came to mind. He felt his fingers slightly twitch. "_Ok, so I am not dead. Slade doesn't want me dead. So, next question…where am I?"_ he thought as he forced his eyes to open. He was looking at a dark grey metal floor. _"Ugh...that's why I am so cold…"_he thought as he sat up. He heard the clinking of chains. He looked down to find himself chained to the floor. "Ugh…Slade, you really need to find a new hobby" Robin muttered as he tried to take the chain cuffs off.

Slade, who was watching Robin from the shadows, chuckled and came closer. "Perhaps if you had this, you would have an easier time" Slade said smugly, holding up Robin's utility belt. Robin jumped, to his disgust and Slade's amusement. "Well, give it here…it looks and works better on me" Robin replied with a smirk. Slade chuckled and said "I don't think you will need it any longer "as he snapped the belt in two. Robin paled slightly but scowled. "You are lucky I have tons of those…" he muttered as he slowly climbed to his feet. He didn't have much room to move around, but he could take a few steps. He then took in the area and snickered. "I see your taste in lairs hasn't changed…" he said as he watched Slade sit in his chair. Slade glanced down on him. "Well, get used to it…_pet_" Slade teased.

Robin growled angrily as he heard the degrading word. "One, you don't own me and if you think I am going to work for you…think again. I won't… the food service and pay sucks and you are just not worth working for…" Robin said loudly and barely dodged the fist coming at him. He didn't even see Slade leave his seat. He twisted his body so that Slade would hit his shoulder instead of his face. But he heard a sick popping and cracking sound as the fist crashed into his shoulder. "You dislocated my shoulder!" he yelled, wincing. He was no medical genius, but he could tell something was out of place. Slade's hand shot out and gripped it, causing Robin to yelp. Slade's face grew close to Robin's. "You're very lucky it wasn't your face. You_ will learn and respect _that I am worth working for" Slade snarled squeezing his shoulder, then shoving Robin down onto the ground and left the room.

Robin rolled onto his back and held his shoulder. He never had a dislocated shoulder before, the only thing worse than this was when he had broken his arm during a chase with Johnny Rancid. Raven was there to help treat it. But now he would have to deal with the pain on his own. As he laid there, the pain slowly dulled and numbed, Robin drifted off into a light doze.

_**Back at Titan's Tower…**_

"We must search for him! We must!" Star exclaimed distressed, knocking down her mustard off the table. "Star…we were lucky enough to get away from our battles…Slade could be planning something worse" Raven spoke calmly. "But surely we can find him and bring him back with no troubles" Star said, now sounding furious. "We can at least find his last location" Raven told the worried girl. Within minutes, they found where he was. "Go figure…Slade's old place" Beast Boy muttered. He received a nudge in the side from Terra. "Let us go to Robin" Star said and started to fly out the door. "Star! It could be a trap" Raven warned. "Plus, you need to wash up, eat, and rest" Terra added. Beast Boy nodded. Star flew down and sighed. Her friends were right.

The next morning, the five Titans were eating and staring at a bleak morning. Dark clouds hung over the destroyed and deserted city. "Man, this sucks" Cyborg commented, not enjoying his breakfast as usual. The others remained silent. There was nothing to say. "What are we going to do now?" Cyborg asked. "Robin would know" Star answered miserably. "We got to do something…"Terra spoke. "Like what? Getting our butts kicked by Slade's army, walking into a trap, or go ending up at a dead end?" Raven growled and stormed out of the room. "She still doesn't like me…does she?" Terra asked. Beast Boy gave her a reassuring smile. "She does, she's always that cranky in the morning" he said. Star was restless. "I shall search for Robin on my own" she said and flew out the door before the others could say or do anything.

Robin woke up, thinking and hoping he was back in Titans Tower; that everything was fine. But as he sat up, pain shot up his arm and shoulder. He frowned and tried to move his arm, but couldn't. _"Great…just great. I had to be mouthy and now I can't feel or move my arm" _he thought. His stomach growled and he wondered if Slade ever ate or slept. But Bella came in, carrying a tray of eggs, bacon, and orange juice. His mouth watered at the smell and sight. He hadn't seen much of her around lately. "Thanks" he said gratefully.

"No problem…you're hurt" she had noticed his shoulder. "Is it that obvious?" he joked and then winced. "Here I'll help you…" she murmured and knelt next to him. "Err…you know what you are doing, right?" he asked nervously. She laughed and said gently "There are two ways we can do this Robin. One is the medical way…but you will be in a sling…and Slade won't be very happy with either of us" Robin raised an eyebrow, which he felt his mask follow his lead. "So what's our other option?" he asked. "You drink my blood. You should know about vampires…well, our blood has healing abilities…that's only one perk" she said with a grin. _"That sounds tempting"_ he thought sarcastically, but he rather be fully healed then have Slade do anything worse to him with his shoulder dislocated.

"I'll take the blood…but will you be fine?" he asked. He had noticed some qualities about her that reminded him of Raven. "She doesn't seem evil at all…I am sure Slade forced her to work for him, which doesn't surprise me at all" he thought disgusted. She laughed again, which made him smile. "I'll be just fine" she assured the hero. He watched curiously as she bit into her own wrist. She smiled as she lifted her wrist to him and started licking her lips. His stomach growled, wanting the food, not the blood. Robin ignored his stomach and brought his lips to her wrist. _"Here goes…" _he thought, expecting a coppery and metallic taste. Instead, it was a taste he couldn't find the words to describe. He sucked down the blood, already feeling it work wonders on his shoulder.

He lifted himself away from her wrist and looked at her. She had her eyes close, her fangs extended. _"She really must enjoy being a vampire…or helping others"_ he thought amusingly_." But… what if Slade had drank some of her blood? That would have explained his unusual strength and quickness…and mood swings. So this makes things much worse…Slade the Immortal" _Robin thought sourly. He turned his attention to the food and started eating.

Bella had regained her composure and was now walking around the room, cleaning. "So, has Slade been moody since he has become immortal?" Robin asked. Bella turned to face him. She hid her surprise of the question and just nodded. "Well, that makes it harder on the both of us. I don't care much for his mood swings, honestly" he joked. Bella smiled and turned away, continuing her chore. "So….why do you work for Slade? Did he blackmail you into it? He just uses you" Robin said. "I know that" she replied coldly. "But…I love him…" she confessed and looked at him. Robin choked on his juice. "You…love…Slade?" he managed to say, shocked. She scowled, showing her fangs, which made her look intimating. "So what if I do? You love a stupid alien princess" she replied nastily. Then, the doors opened and Slade walked in. _"He seems calm…relaxed"_ Robin noticed.

"Bella, can you clean up Robin's mess and leave us?" Slade asked pleasantly. Bella nodded, grabbing the tray and left the room. "I am glad to see you are healed, I was afraid that I may have gone too far" Slade said lightly. Robin rolled his eyes "You did actually… and you can thank Bella for being so kind enough to heal me…and can you knock it off with the mood swings? It's quite annoying. You should seek Raven's advice and technique to learn how to control that issue" Robin replied, smirking. Slade chuckled and tapped his foot. "No, I only care about your advice Robin. Well, actually…I don't. "He walked over and unlocked the chain cuffs. "Well, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside" Robin muttered sarcastically as he rubbed his wrists. Slade laughed and shoved Robin onto the large area of the room. "I'll just have to beat that feeling out of you, won't I? Tell me Robin, what day is it?"

Taken back by surprise by such a question, Robin racked his mind for the date. "Uh…I believe its Thursday. But don't ask me, I am a hero. I don't really keep track…too busy saving the city from creeps like.. well, you know" Robin answered, shrugging his shoulders. Slade shook his head and spoke amusingly "That is the answer I was expecting from an arrogant teenage hero. No, Robin…today is the day you die"

_**A/N**_: Well, I think this chapter was... pretty good. But I love to hear what you think. :)

So, Star is getting obsessive about Robin...wonder where she got that from? lol

Slade was angry enough to hurt his new "pet" ;)

Robin drinking blood...guess thats a new experience for him..

Bella confessing her love for Slade...now that is a laugh lol

And what is Slade planning to do with Robin? :O Just have to find out next chapter with a silly title!


	7. Chapter 7: Robin's Fight and Fall

_**A/N:**_ I do not own Teen Titans…and never will :(

Um…twisting ending! That's all I have to say…so enjoy! lol

_**Chapter 7- Robin's Fight and Fall**_

"Today Robin…is the day you die" Slade said again in a smooth voice. "What?" Robin asked, unsure if Slade was joking or not_. __"It's hard to tell when he is or isn't anymore"_Robin thought as they circled each other. "Slade, I learned my lesson last night, so maybe I can sit and be good for you. I don't think this is really necessary" Robin continued, adding a little hint of fear to his voice and shuddered, hoping Slade would fall for his act.

Inside, he really did felt vulnerable, with what had happened with his shoulder and without his belt, all he had was his martial arts skills and his instincts to rely on. "Yeah, that seems pretty fair, a weaponless teenager against a psychotic immortal…" he thought as he stared at Slade. Suddenly Slade leapt at him, reaching out to grab him. Robin back flipped and backed away from Slade. "_I need to stall him…if he really intends on killing me, then I really need to prolong that…but if this is just a test…well, I hope I can pass…" _he thought. "So, enlighten me Slade…what exactly do you mean by that statement?" he asked.

Slade sighed. "Disappointing Robin. Must I explain everything to that tiny brain of yours?" he asked. "Yep, because I am not an evil psychotic genius like you" Robin chirped. Slade chuckled. "Flattery won't prolong your much needed punishment, Robin. But, I am merely stating that today, you will die a hero…and reborn as my pet and apprentice. ""Aww…darn, I thought you were really going to kill me..." Robin teased. Slade shook his head. "And waste such talent as yours? Don't think so…"he replied and attacked, throwing punches at Robin.

Robin raised his arms, deflecting Slade's rapid punches. He was pushed back but he kept deflecting the punches. But the punches stopped and Robin looked at the man standing in front of him. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we? If I win this fight, you will become those two things. If, you win…you may leave and…" Slade paused, leaning closer to Robin. "…I will stop the poison that is slowly killing your Titans. But don't fret Robin; I am planning to poison your precious team last" Slade taunted.

Robin's body shook with rage. Slade had him. Either he accepted the challenge and lose or not accept and lose. "Fine" he managed to say. They circled each other, both knowing how the fight will end.

Meanwhile, in Jump City, Starfire was flying over city, searching for any traces of Robin. _"Robin, oh Robin….I truly miss you…the others are unwilling to search, but I won't give up until I find you"_ she thought. She zoomed down to the ruined street that Slade's lair was located. Her bright green eyes widen as she saw the remains of Robin's R-cycle and communicator. She walked through the debris and slowly bent down and picked up Robin's helmet, the only thing that stayed intact. "Oh Robin, where have you gone?" she inquired softly out loud.

Back at the Tower, Cyborg and the others were talking to Kid Flash and Jinx. It had taken some time to get used to Jinx being a hero, rather than a villain. Also, she and Flash were inseparable. "We haven't seen or heard from any of the other Titans lately" Jinx reported. Do you think something's up?" Kid Flash asked, jumping up and down. Cyborg shook his head. "Nah, maybe just communicator or transmission glitches" he answered, but was unsure of what might be causing it. He didn't want to ruin the good mood between the couple, so he hung up. Star burst through the doorway, clutching Robin's helmet to her chest. "Star, are you alright?" Terra asked, stepping closer to the Tamerian girl. Star shook her head. She was a bright, cheerful, optimistic girl. So the four teens were shocked when she began to sob. "How can I be okay, when I do not know if Robin is!" she exclaimed and flew to her room. Terra started to go after her, but Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. "She needs some time alone" Raven said.

Robin attacked, feeling his fist graze Slade's jaw. The man made no movement, no sound, and that frustrated Robin. He punched multiple times, each hit harder than the last, but got the same result. He stepped back a few feet and ran, leaping high into the air. He brought his foot down as he came closer to Slade. His foot hit Slade in the chest, which should have made the villain fly back or at least stumble. But Slade was unaffected and grabbed Robin's ankle and spun around twice before letting go. Robin yelled as he flew in the air. There was nothing for him to grab and he painfully hit the ground and rolled multiple times before he rolled to his feet.

Slade just stood there, waiting. Robin could feel a grin coming from Slade. "I am so thrilled that you are getting a kick out of this" he said angrily. "Come now Robin, surely you can and will have to do better than that" Slade replied. Robin scowled at the masked man. "It's a bit hard to do when your opponent is psychotic, immortal, and stands there doing nothing!" Robin yelled in frustration.

Slade chuckled at Robin's remarks and his frustration. The hero always had something to say. But he could see Robin's cracks; he planned to exploit those cracks, in time. Starting with this fight, Slade knew this would knock some of the hero's confidence down a bit. Robin had charged again and Slade let him hit him multiple times. He took a few steps, to make the teen think he manage to at least stun him. Robin stood back, hands on his knees, panting. Slade tilted his head. "Is that the best you can do Robin? Or are you done?" he asked playfully.

"Not even close" Robin snarled and leapt into the air. Slade watched and saw a perfect opening for his counterattack. Robin had brought his arm back, ready to punch. Slade grabbed the fist as it flew towards him and brought his knee up and met Robin's stomach. He felt the hero go limp and gasping for air. He flipped the hero over him and watched as he crash into the wall, then collapsing to the floor. He walked over and looked at the fallen hero. "Making the same mistake twice Robin…now I am really disappointed in you…"

Robin laid there, on his stomach, mentally scolding himself and the man standing before him. He was breathing heavily and was preparing himself to attack again. Slade had not fought back, until now. _"So what does that mean? I am actually getting to him or is he toying with me? Whatever it is, I am not giving up!" _he thought determinedly. Slade was still talking when Robin forced himself up and thrust his fist upward, hitting Slade hard under the chin. He heard the man grunt and fly upward. Robin sprung and tackled Slade, sending them crashing to the ground. He was on top and he started viciously punching Slade, over and over. Slade made no attempts to stop him. Robin finally stopped and stared at the motionless villain.

_"Did…did I win?"_ he though hopefully and suddenly was in a daze. But he felt Slade started to laugh beneath him. Startled, Robin tried to scramble off, but Slade grabbed his wrists and they rolled over. Slade, now on top of Robin, pinned his hands above him and leaned down, so they were practically eye-to-eye. Robin could see his reflection in Slade's eye and he looked scared. He scowled to hide that fear and struggle to free himself from Slade's firm grip.

Slade studied the hero, now pinned beneath him. He had acted so perfectly, letting Robin think he had beaten him into unconsciousness. But he couldn't hold back his laughter once the teen had stopped. Now, he had finally saw fear in the teen's eyes, the mask showed it. Slade enjoyed that fear. "What's the matter Robin, don't like being pinned down like a girl?" Slade taunted, watching Robin scowl and struggle. "We're supposed to be fighting, remember? Now get off me!" Robin growled. Slade sighed wistfully and stared at his pet. "What if I don't want to, my pet? What if I want you like this?" Slade asked.

Robin knew this next move would make Slade angry, but he didn't care at the moment. He summoned some saliva and swooshed it in his mouth before spitting it in Slade's eye. The sound of his spit hitting Slade's eye was nothing compared to Slade's roar as the man released his grip to wipe the spit. Robin, wasting no time, scrambled out from under Slade. Using his strength, he kicked the man in the gut and without looking back, started to run, looking for a way out.

Slade was livid. He was going to finish this now. Robin just had ruined his moment with that childish move. He had rolled back from the kick and was now walking after Robin. He cracked his knuckles and found Robin, tugging at the doors. "Foolish move Robin. You are going to wish you hadn't done that" Slade said frigidly.

Robin turned and moved slowly back. He kept his mouth shut and realized he just made things worse for himself. He was cornered with a dangerous and livid man coming at him. He looked around for anything that he could use as a weapon or help defend himself with. _"Of course, nothing…figures."_ he thought anxiously and braced himself for the beating.

Slade grabbed the teen by the arm and spun him around, twisting his arm as high as he could. Robin, who remembered this painful maneuver, bit his lip hard, until he tasted blood. He was not going to cry, scream, or howl in pain. But he let a small whimper escape his lips. Slade let go and kicked Robin in the back, sending the teen stumbling. Then he ran and flipped over Robin.

Robin looked up to see Slade's fist crashing into his face. "Ugh..." he moaned as he stumbled back and felt two fists hitting his stomach and shoulder. He held up his arms to protect himself, but Slade went low, swiping his leg and knocking Robin onto his back. Robin looked up to see Slade's foot coming at his face. He rolled away swiftly and saw something that made him hope. Only a few feet away, his broken belt lay. He grinned, got up, and dodged an incoming right hook punch. He took off towards his beloved belt.

Slade, seeing Robin's intentions were, chased after him and leapt, grabbing a handful of Robin's cape. He yanked back hard, hearing the hero choke, and grabbed his neck. He twisted the teen around, so they were facing each other. He began rapidly punching Robin, hitting the face and stomach. Then, he dragged Robin back to the spot next to his chair and dropped him on the floor. He put the chain cuffs back on Robin's wrists and rolled the teen onto his back. "Now here comes the fun part" Slade thought as he chuckled.

Robin moaned and opened his eyes. He was on his back and watched as Slade crouch down next to him. "We weren't finished…" he muttered. "Well, it doesn't matter what you think or say, Robin. I win and you lose. We both knew this was going to happen. No matter how hard you try, no matter how much you wish it was true, you'll never defeat me…" Slade said softly.

Robin felt a hand on his chest, then heard a rip. "No…" he whispered as he saw the "R" of his costume in Slade's hand. Slade tossed it aside and chuckled. "Remember Robin, you are going to die a hero…" he said. Robin now knew what Slade meant. This felt like rape to Robin and he snarled as he felt Slade tear off the sleeves of his costume. Robin glared at Slade. "I want to see you try ripping up my cape, if you think you are so tough. My cape's material is twice as strong as…" he started to lecture, but his eyes widen as he heard a loud tear and saw half his cape in Slade's hand. At that moment, all hope and confidence he had had now vanished.

Slade chuckled, again seeing the fear in Robin. "Doesn't feel good when I rip this colorful costume, does it? Does it make you feel dirty, knowing I am ripping who you are to shreds?" he asked as he tore the rest of the cape off. He watched curiously as the tough defiant teen sat up and looked at him. "Please…please… stop Slade. Please don't…rape me…or hurt my friends…I'll do anything…I'll be your pet and apprentice" Robin begged. Slade stood up and smiled beneath the mask. It seemed like his plan worked better than he had anticipated.

_**A/N: **_Well, I really hope you enjoyed it! My orginial ending was nothing like this! :O I think I am getting ideas from writing my other story lol.

Feel free to review and tell me what you think! ;) Oh, I will probably be updating every few days...so Saturday I should have the next chapter up.

One more thing, sorry for any grammer mistakes! I try to catch them all...but I keep missing some! lol.


	8. Chapter 8: The Brief Encounter

_**A/N: **_Sorry that it has been awhile since I've updated, been busy with Darker Days and

to be honest, I had a writer's block on this story. But I finally got this together,

so read and enjoy :)

_**Chapter 8- The Brief Encounter**_

_**A month later…**_

The five Titans still continued their search for their missing leader. Starfire searched the longest and hardest, not wanting to give up. She tried to keep her cheerful persona, but her friends sensed that she was deeply troubled by Robin's disappearance.

They all tried to cheer their Tamarian friend. Cyborg and Beast Boy would do silly pranks at each other, try and compliment her food. Raven and Terra took her shopping, which was Starfire's favorite hobby. But not even that could cheer her up. Every evening she would sit on the rooftop and watch the sunset. A few times the others had heard and caught her crying.

"Oh Robin…please be well…please come back…" she thought sadly to herself. She was so lost without him. She knew and appreciated what her friends were doing, but she knew she couldn't be happy until Robin was found.

Robin stood next to Slade, wearing the sleek, tight fitting, Slade insignia outfit he had once wore. His beloved colorful costume was still laying in pieces across the room. It made him angry and sick that Slade wouldn't get rid of it…he had told Robin it was a reminder that he was no longer the hero.

"I despise you and this outfit equally…" Robin muttered to Slade. "Well, you will grow attach to both of us…eventually" Slade replied and looked at the screens. "I hope you are ready to steal again Robin. You have trained enough. I want you to go to steal this…" A picture of a small odd shape object showed up. "What is it? I need to know what I am stealing…" Robin muttered. "Patience, Robin…I will reveal it to you soon enough. It's located in the same factory that you met Bella…now I'll show you how you are going to get there" Slade replied.

Robin followed Slade down into an underground tunnel. "So this is where he stores everything…" Robin thought as he saw a huge room, filled with everything from Slade's gadgets to fancy cars. Robin scowled and followed Slade towards the back. "Here is your ride" Slade said and pointed.

It was a small, sleek, black cycle, with a large silver "S" on the front. "Wow" Robin said, clearly impressed. It was a new model, he could tell. He walked over and lightly ran his hand over the seat. "Don't think this will make me like you any better" Robin muttered as he swung his leg over the seat and sat down on it.

"I don't expect that to happen anytime soon. But it will help you in getting away very quickly" Slade replied and watched Robin adjust to the cycle. "I'll be back…with your stolen item" Robin replied and slid the matching helmet on. He gunned the engine and took off screeching the tires. Slade chuckled and hastily made his way back to the room. He wanted to see how Robin will fair in his mission.

"Woohoo!" Robin yelled as he flew past numerous vehicles. The cycle was twice as fast as his R-cycle and could squeeze between tighter spots. Driving this reckless was a thrill to Robin, he loved it. He zoomed in and out of lanes. He entered Jump City and quickly zoomed down the main street. He could smell pizza in the air. He skidded to a stop as he saw the pizza hangout. "What are you doing? I never said you could stop" Slade's voice rang dangerously in Robin's ear.

Robin scowled and gave one last look at the place before taking off again. When he arrived at Sector 890, he slipped into the building quietly and made his way to the steel thick door. Again, the door was already opened.

"Bella must be here" Robin thought. He noticed the two guards on the ground, unconscious.

"Your target is located on the third shelf of the second row" Slade spoke softly.

Robin remained silent went as instructed. He grabbed the item and turned, almost smacking into Bella. He gave her a frown and walked past her, wanting to get the mission over with. She followed him with a grin on her face.

They had reached the doorway when they were blocked by security guards. "I'll take the guards on the right, you get the ones on the left" she murmured to him. He nodded, as he slipped the item into an empty pocket on his belt. He leapt and attacked, only stunning the guards. He quickly glanced over to his right, to see Bella already on the other side of the room, waiting. The guards she had were lying neatly on the floor. Again, she grinned at him.

Robin moved faster, not caring who or where he hit. One by one, the guards dropped to the ground. When he arrived next to her, she quickly picked him up in her arms and ran. Robin gaped at her, feeling like a baby in her arms. "What's the matter Robin, feeling babyish compared to me?' she teased. Robin scowled and crossed his arms.

But Bella halted and set Robin on his feet. He turned to see his friends, all ready to attack. Star took a step towards him. "Robin…we have been searching for you…" she stopped as she took in his suit. "Not again!" Beast Boy groaned. Raven and Cyborg glanced at each other uneasily.

"Do not say a word Robin" Slade hissed in his ear. Robin grimaced and posed in a fighting stance. Bella started laughing. Everyone looked at her. "Um…what's so funny?" Beast Boy asked confused. "Two…against four…doesn't…seem…fair…" she managed to say.

Cyborg scowled and raised his cannon. "You got lucky last time…we still got your weakness right here" he said and fired at her. Raven slid her gloves on and nodded for Star and Beast Boy to go for Robin. Beast Boy shifted into a bear and charged at Robin. Starfire was more hesitant, but she had starbolts ready to fire.

Robin swiftly avoided the claws that were aiming for him, and then back flipped away from the two. He glanced at Bella, who was on the defense, trying to stay away from Cyborg and Raven's UV blasts. He was caught off guard as Beast Boy slammed into him, in a ram form. Robin crashed into the wall, but quickly picked himself up.

"Robin, please do not do this. I do not wish to fight" Star begged, releasing her bolts, but not trying to hit him.

Robin let out a frustrated yell as he dodged the bolts and charged past her, leaping into the air and kicked Beast Boy, sending the green teen flying back. Then, he charged at Raven and Cyborg, who were cornering Bella. He grabbed Raven, spun her around, and released her. She stumbled into Cyborg, whose beam was knocked upward. Part of the wall fell and they all moved as it fell. Robin drew out some smoke bombs and threw them at the two Titans. Bella took advantage of the smoke and gave each Titan a hard punch to the face and kick in the stomach, sending them to the floor.

Starfire was the only one in the doorway, blocking their way as they ran towards her, with two clenched fists with starbolts aiming at the two. "Do not move" she said harshly. "Sorry doll, but we do have to go. We'll play some other time" Bella said and tackled the Titan. They rolled across the floor and Bella scrambled onto her feet, giving Starfire a swift kick in the stomach, to keep her down. Robin ran after her, leaping over Starfire.

The four Titans watched as the two fade into the distance. "Well, that could have gone better" Raven remarked and helped Starfire up. "Yeah, now we know what happened to Robin" Cyborg muttered. "Well...at least we didn't get our butts kicked too badly this time" Beast Boy joked. "Let us go home now please" Starfire said, heartbroken.

Once outside, Robin quickly started the cycle, but felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection. He glanced back to see Bella grinning at him. "Can't you run back?" he asked loudly as the engine roared and they took off. "Yeah, but this is way more fun!" she yelled back.

_**A/N: **_Well...not the best chapter, in my opinion, but I do have a plan...

Feel free to tell me what YOU think in a review :)


	9. Chapter 9: The Escape

_**Author's Note: **_First of all...I want to thank those who have been patiently waiting for an update on this story.

I apologize for the long wait, I had a horrible writer's block on this story and been busy with my other stories.

But, finally, here is Chapter 9 of Things Always Change.

Please enjoy and be aware that I do not own Teen Titans!

_**Chapter 9- The Escape**_

"We have to get out of here…now" Bella snarled after entering the room.

Robin, who had been training, straightened up.

"Well, about time. I have wanted to do that for awhile…"

"Don't get mouthy with me, bird boy"

"What the heck is your problem?"

"My problem? You mean our problem…Slade!"

"What did he do?"

Bella looked away.

"It doesn't matter" she mumbled.

"No, it does matter. Tell me, what did he do to you?"

"Shut up! I don't have to answer to you!" she snarled, baring her fangs at him.

Robin was silent, watching curiously as she started to grab her weapons, clothing, and a few personal items and stuffed them into a duffle bag.

She then set the bag by the door.

She looked around, and then swiftly ambled over to Robin.

"Sorry for the yelling. But it was an act. Listen, Slade is going to send us on another mission. We will make our escape then" she whispered.

Robin nodded.

"Now put this stuff over Slade's emblem" she instructed, handing him a cloth with some strange goo.

"So, that is where the homing device and speaker are"

"Yes. This goo will block any communication between us and Slade, and will make the homing device malfunction"

"Wow…impressive"

They stared at each other.

To Robin's surprise, she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"For what?" he asked with a smile.

"For…being you" she said and shrugged her shoulders.

Slade came into the room, noticing that his two apprentices were unusually quiet.

He had noticed that the two had bonded and became very sociable.

They even continued talking when he entered the room.

Which was exactly what he wanted.

"If you have something to say, say it now" Slade snapped, eying the two teens.

"If you are wondering why we are so silent, we thought we would behave ourselves, not anger you" Bella answered.

"Hmmm" Slade hummed.

"So, what do you want?'' Robin asked bluntly.

Slade cracked his knuckles and paced around the two.

"Of course, I do require you to steal for me. Now, I need you to go" Slade said, stopping in front of Robin and handed him a folder.

"Wait… What about Bella?" Robin demanded.

"I need her for something else, now leave"

Robin saw Bella's face become instantly distraught.

When their eyes met, she quickly hid her emotions and motioned him to get going and silently mouthed "I will escape later"

Robin nodded and left the room, having a morbid feeling that he might not see her ever again.

Instead of completing his mission, Robin took off towards Titan's Tower.

A part of him wanted to go back and drag Bella out of Slade's grasp, but he needed to see his friends again.

Crossing the bridge, Titans Tower was a beautiful sight to Robin.

He skid to a stop in the garage, where Cyborg was polishing the T-car.

"Don't worry, you will be the best lookin' car in Jump City again" Cyborg cooed.

Robin grinned "Yeah, until Plasmus pukes on it"

Cyborg glanced up and broke into a grin.

"Man, glad to see you again"

"Where are the others?"

"In their usual places"

"Well, get them together in the living room. We need to talk"

"What? Dude, are you crazy? She's a vampire!" Beast Boy exclaimed, standing on the table, arms in the air.

Robin had told them everything that had happened; including Bella's change of heart.

He had hoped they would go along with him to get Bella away from Slade.

"I don't know man…she enjoys working for him" Cyborg remarked.

"She did…" Robin corrected him.

"But Robin, what could make her betray Slade?" Star asked.

"Not sure…" Robin admitted.

"Well, being a vampire, she could escape on her own. She is stronger and faster..she is immortal after all" Raven said, frowning.

"So, what's keeping her from leaving?"

Robin didn't tell them about Bella's love confession.

But, he knew he had to say something.

"Listen, she helped me escape. Who knows what Slade is doing to her...you should give her a chance"

"But dude-"

"Yeah, I know, she's a vampire. How can you trust her? I am not forcing you to trust her. I am not even going to order you to do this. But, I am not going to stand here and let Slade ruin another life"

"You won't have to…Robin"

The five heroes spun around to see Bella leaning against the doorway.

She looked awful, a grayish tint to her usual snowy skin, her face wrinkled.

"How did you-?" Cyborg started to ask, when Bella laughed.

"No body heat, remember?" she answered teasingly and then hissed sharply in pain.

Then, she stumbled down the stairs, a thick wooden stake impaled into her chest.

She collasped onto her back and started gasping.

"Star, yank it out, Raven heal her right away!" Robin ordered.

So the two female Titans followed Robin's instructions.

Bella made no sound as the stake slid out.

"Robin…get over here…now" she hissed.

So, he bent down next to her.

She grabbed him and licked his arm.

"Ewww…that is gross" Beast Boy moaned and wrinkled his nose.

"Not as gross as your toenails all over the place" Raven replied grumpily.

Star fidgeted. "Robin…are you going to let her, do the biting of your wrist?"

Robin nodded, taking off his glove.

With a smile, Bella bit into him, sucking on his wrist.

They all watched fascinated as she drank, seeing her health return so quickly.

"Enough" Raven snapped harshly, using her powers to remove Bella from Robin.

Star took Bella's place, wrapping a cold cloth around his wrist.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Robin laughed.

"Of course"

Star helped him to his feet.

So, what now?" Cyborg asked.

Bella looked away.

"I need to talk to Robin alone…" she whimpered.

"No way! If you got something to say, you can say it in front of us!" Beast Boy exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Bella gazed at the four Titans, then at Robin.

"Well.." Robin hesitated, unsure what to say.

But Bella sighed and pointed to the couch.

"Fine…I'll tell you…but you may want to sit down for this. It's going to be a long story"

_**A/N: **_There! I hope you enjoyed it...

Again, I am sorry for the 3 month wait! :(

I WILL update this, I promise!

Feel free to review, because I really like to know what you think! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Attempts and Fails

**_A/N:_** Hello everyone...definitely has been awhile since I updated this story.

Only because I have struggling with the plot and how I want the story to go...

But I have finally solved that problem...maybe

So, it might get better from this point on...

Anyways...here is chapter 10!

* * *

_**Chapter 10- Attempts and Fails**_

"So, what is this long story?" Raven asked calmly.

"Well…I was planning to tell you how I became immortal. But, due to time and such, I suppose we should focus and discuss what we should do about Slade" Bella replied with a grin.

"Well, that's simple" Cyborg said, grinning back.

"Yeah, we'll just kick his butt" Beast Boy added.

"But, what was Slade really up to? Besides forcing the two of us to steal that odd object?" Robin asked curiously, more directly at Bella.

"I know what his plans are" Bella answered, growing serious.

The five Titan's heads snapped towards her.

"Spill it!" Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yes friend, please inform us" Star said, clasping her hands together.

Robin and Raven were silent, both looking serious.

Bella sighed heavily and paced back and forth.

"You're not going to like this…but the odd object that was stolen, was a key part to a duplicating machine"

"Dude, you mean…a clone machine?" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes, in simple terms. But it is a modified version of a clone machine. Not only can it clone, but it can also drain powers from meta humans, such as myself and yourselves" Bella said grimly.

"Whoa…" Beast Boy said in awe.

"With such technology at his disposal, Slade can create a vast undefeatable army" Starfire realized.

"Exactly"

"So, world domination is his plot?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but there's more"

All Titans groaned. This couldn't be good.

"Continue" Robin said, also beginning to pace.

"Slade wishes to become immortal" Bella answered.

"No way" Cyborg whistled.

"That would be awful!" Star exclaimed.

"We cannot allow these two things to happen" Raven said, standing up.

"Don't worry about that, he won't become immortal. Not without me, at least" Bella replied.

"Why? Aren't there more of your kind around?" Cyborg asked.

Bella scowled and shook her head.

"Most of my kind was terminated by vampire hunters. The remaining of us preferred to stay hidden and travel"

"So, what we need to do is go back and stop Slade from completing and activating that machine" Robin said determinedly, slamming one fist into his hand.

"Yes" Bella agreed solemnly.

"Slade will expect us to rush in" Raven said.

"Perhaps a sneak attack will assist us?" Star suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, I can make us invisible to Slade's minions to sneak us in" Cyborg said.

"Sounds good. Then, Raven, Star, and Beast Boy, will take down the minions. Bella and Cyborg, will find the machine and disable it. I'll distract Slade. We attack at dawn" Robin said.

They all felt better now that they had a plan and a vampire on their side.

After relaxing for a few hours, the Titans went to bed, wondering how their plan would work out.

At four o' clock in the morning, the Titans were up and preparing for the attack.

The six teens went to the garage. Cyborg drove the T-car as Robin rode his R-cycle.

Bella had told them she would run, running at a pace for them to see and follow her easily.

Shortly, the T-car and R-cycle pulled to a stop a mile away from Slade's current lair.

From there, they flew (Starfire carrying Robin; Beast Boy carrying Bella and Cyborg).

Bella gave them a hand signal and they flew low until they landed on the ground.

"Activating invisibility" Cyborg whispered through the com links.

It felt as if nothing happened, but the Titans knew it worked before, it would work again.

Plus the minions standing guard outside didn't react at all as they walked by.

Raven silently cut and removed a slice of the wall for them to enter.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Star took off in one direction as the others went off in the other.

The three split up as they reached an intersection of hallways. Robin remembered the hallway and room where Slade usually was.

Robin sprinted down the hallway, grabbing and holding his explosive disks between his fingers.

Closing in on the doorway, Robin unleashed the disks, hearing the familiar exploding sound as they hit the door.

Robin rushed through the smoke and into the room, screeching to a halt in the middle of the room.

"It's over Slade" Robin called out confidently.

"Is it Robin?"

Slade appeared out of the shadows, hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm disappointed in you and Bella. I won't tolerate disobedience"

"Don't care Slade"

"Well, you should…" there was a hint of mockery in Slade's voice.

Robin scowled.

"Well, I don't. Now, we are going to take you down"

"Interesting Robin, because I believe I am the one who will take you all down"

"Grrrrr" Robin growled angrily, sprinting towards the villain.

Slade made no move, not even a blink as Robin rushed towards him.

At the last second, Slade raised a hand.

Robin skid to a stop a mere inch of the hand.

"What's the matter Slade? Losing your touch?"

"Not at all. But perhaps you should let me finish"

"Like I care what you have to say"

"Not even if it is about Bella and your friends?"

Robin hesitated. Slade _knew_…he had somehow predicted or found out what they had planned.

Now, Slade was going to turn the tables on him once more.

"What about them?"

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Taking down your machine"

"Wrong..See?"

Slade waved his hand towards the floor to ceiling screen.

The screen brightened then dimmed, showing the Titans and Bella struggling with an unlimited amount of minions.

"Of all people, you should have known that I am always one step ahead of you, Robin"

Robin tore his gaze away from the screen back to Slade.

"Leave them alone"

"And if I don't?"

Robin glared at Slade, but said nothing.

"I thought so. I believe they will perfectly serve my experiment. They will be nothing after I am through with them"

"It won't happen; they will escape"

"Does that look like escaping to you?"

Robin saw that his friends were indeed struggling under the mass of minions, regardless of their powers.

Of course, Slade was right, he should have known and now, he was where he was before.

"Don't worry Robin, I won't kill them…unless they die during the experiment…"

Robin pulled and extended a bo-staff.

He was not going to sit here and take this.

Silently, he charged and swung the staff wildly, aiming for the villain's torso.

Slade easily avoided the attack and grabbed hold of the staff.

Robin gripped the bo staff harder and yanked the weapon as hard as possible.

Which was a bad idea, Slade let go and Robin stumbled backwards, only to stumble to on the defense as Slade attacked.

Slade snapped the bo-staff into two and leapt, catching Robin off guard.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin grunted as he took a blow to the gut.

"Because I want to…simple isn't it?" Slade answered, delivering a staggering kick.

Robin stumbled back and glared at Slade, then glanced back at the memorizing screen.

His friends were now being dragged away and shoved into individual cells.

He had to go help them.

Robin grabbed hold of a grappling hook and fired it.

But before he could fly out of Slade's reach, Slade tackled him, causing both to hit and roll around on the floor.

There was a large amount of punching before Robin was pinned down, struggling to break free of Slade's grasp.

"Get off!"

"Not until I do this"

Robin felt Slade's knee press into his back, keeping him pinned as chains embrace his wrists, securing him tightly to the spot where he laid.

Slade stood up and brushed himself off.

"Now, since you came so eagerly to me, I will give you a show. Then, we will continue where we left off"

"Slade!"

"Not now Robin"

Slade disappeared in the shadows, leaving Robin struggling to break free of his chains.

Robin knew he had to get to his friends before Slade did.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Okay, not a good chapter, but its something...

This story will get done eventually...

Feel free to review!


	11. Chapter 11: From Bad to Worse

**_A/N: _**Well...here is Chapter 11...

Things should be picking up now

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or added this story and those who have been patient for updates lol

Well..read and enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 11- From Bad To Worse**_

Robin couldn't believe this was happening. Actually, he _should_ have seen this coming. Slade had always anticipated the Titans every move and turned the tables against them. Always. Frustrated, Robin slammed his fist against the ground. He lay there, trying to think of some way to fix this mess. This was his fault and now his friends needed his help.

Faintly, Robin heard yelling, shouting, and screaming coming from outside the room he was in. Which motivated him to get up and go help them. Struggling with the chains, Robin managed to raise himself onto his hands and knees, and then he slowly clambered to his feet. To get the chain cuffs off, he would need a key. Luckily, Robin had come prepared this time. Flicking his right index finger, a skeleton key slid out the gloved fingertip. Robin pulled it out and rapidly freed himself.

Knowing he had not much time, Robin sprinted towards the doors, withdrawing a few bird-a-rangs and explosives, hoping he wouldn't be too late. Just then, the doors burst open, the four Titans rushing into the room. Cyborg slammed the doors and bolted them. The others leaned against it, panting heavily.

"Dudes, I never ran that fast like this" Beast Boy panted, gesturing to himself.

"What's going on? Are you guys alright?" Robin asked, noticing they were all out of breath.

_"Please don't be what I think it is"_ Robin thought, his stomach clenching.

"We are not exactly okay…but we are alive" Raven answered angrily, after she caught her breath.

"Robin, we are-" Star began to say, when Beast Boy jumped in Robin's face.

" SCREWED, DUDE! GAME OVER!" the green changeling exclaimed hysterically.

Robin scowled and pushed Beast Boy away and looked at the others.

"Where's Bella?"

The four Titans looked at each other uneasily.

"Dude, she's gone…dead..like real dead" Beast Boy said.

"Nothing but bone and ashes" Cyborg added.

"It was a most disturbing sight" Star said sadly.

_"Well…this sucks"_ Robin thought and almost laughed.

Then, something just hit him.

He realized that they were missing someone.

"What happened to Terra?" Robin asked quietly.

"Yeah…I haven't seen her since that night…" Cyborg started to say, thinking.

"…since the night of our battles" Star finished softly.

"I swear if she ran off to Slade…if she betrayed us again..I'll rip-"Raven growled, glowering at Beast Boy.

They all looked at him now, knowing he would have the answer.

"Dudes…I told her to leave Jump for awhile…she freaked out when I told her Slade came back. Plus, it wouldn't be a good idea if she was around Slade" Beast Boy said.

"You think?" Raven snapped sarcastically.

"You guys…Slade didn't…did he?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Yes. It happened. Slade knew we were coming and set up a trap. We were caught, our powers taken and transferred to him" Raven replied bitterly.

The dude nearly drained my battery cell" Cyborg growled.

Robin frowned.

This was bad.

"Then, you guys need to leave…now" Robin said, putting away his bird-a-rangs and withdrawing a few explosive disks.

"No! Not without you Robin!" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah man, we are either going or staying together" Cyborg said firmly.

"No. I will hold Slade off, then follow you-"

Robin was cut off as the doors behind them exploded; a blast of Cyborg's sonic beam shot through into the room. The four Titans and Robin ran from the doorway. Robin threw the explosive disks at the nearest wall, watching as the wall crumbled.

"Get out of here now! That's an order!" Robin yelled, pushing them forward. The four Titans broke out into run and out through the hole. Robin skid to a stop, taking a glance back at the now clearing dust. Slade stood there, and then began to walk casually towards Robin.

"Why Robin, this is quite a surprise. Retreating? That's not like you" Slade commented with a chuckle.

Robin scowled and then turned to leave; only to find the wall perfectly intact.

He ran a hand down the wall, then slammed his fist into it.

Yep, it was perfectly rebuilt and solid.

"Nice isn't it? I don't even have to chant any fancy magic words…" Slade said, amused.

Robin twisted around and growled at the man.

"What's the matter, Robin? Not happy that you cannot win? Or that I took all your precious friends' powers?" Slade asked.

Robin glared at the villain, remaining silent.

"Ah, nothing to say…too frustrated. I do understand. After all...we are so much alike…well, except that I now have more strengths then you" Slade taunted.

That was it.

Robin had enough.

Robin let out a growl and charged at the villain, who, as Robin suspected, levitated out of his reach. Rapidly, Robin drew out a grappling hook, but leapt and back flipped away as Slade started shooting starbolts at him. Robin fired the grappling hook, which bounced off as Slade made a dark energy shield surround him.

"Is that all you got Robin?" Slade taunted.

Robin then released some bird-a-rangs and explosive disks at the villain, to no effect, since the shield was still up. Slade then came at him, flying fast. Robin spun around and ran, firing another grappling hook. Robin flew upwards to get out the way, but felt Slade smash into him from behind. Robin lost his grip on the hook and fell. Robin made a desperate attempt to fire another grapple, but Slade kicked his hand away and blast him in the chest with a starbolt, causing Robin to slam intensely to the ground hard, rolling multiple times until he felt Slade's foot press down on his back, stopping him.

Then, Slade removed his foot.

"Get up, Robin"

Robin groaned and tried to get up, his body shaking with effort, but his arms gave out and he collapsed back onto his stomach. Robin was pretty much sore all over, the landing had knocked the breath out of him and banged him up.

Robin then saw the familiar metal plated boots the villain wore before him. Robin looked up warily, breathing heavily.

"Impressive powers…How useful they will be in the future" Slade said, looking at his hand, and then down on Robin.

"Until they are gone…then there will be no future for you" Robin panted, wincing.

Slade chuckled.

"Well then…Until that time comes, if it does, I will enjoy and use them" Slade paused, enjoying the view of the defeated hero before him.

"That was enjoyable. But let's make a deal, shall we?"

Robin shook his head slowly.

"Not interested in your deals, Slade. Since they only benefit you"

"True…well, since you aren't interest in making a deal…I will go play a game called "Hunt the Titans" Sounds and should be very amusing…" Slade said softly, his eye narrowing on Robin.

Robin froze, detecting the threat.

_"I should have known…damn Slade"_Robin thought, filled with dread. Robin forced himself up, trying to hide any pain. He couldn't stop the shaking of his legs, but he could glare fiercely at Slade.

"Okay, I am suddenly interested. What's the deal?" Robin snapped.

"Simple. You will continue to be my apprentice. You will obey my every command…my every request. Again, if you even dare to disobey a simple command…I will demolish them and I will do it slowly. I won't even think twice this time"

Slade didn't flinch as a green gloved fist smashed against the dark energetic shield.

He watched as Robin stumbled back from the force and slump his shoulders in defeat.

"I knew you clever enough to accept such a deal" Slade said, settling into his chair.

He beckoned Robin over.

Robin obeyed, staring at the floor the whole way.

"Look at your Master, Robin"

Robin peered up at Slade.

"Now, go change into more suitable…" Slade said, tossing Robin another apprentice suit.

"Where..?" Robin asked quietly.

"Over there...you forgot already? Tsk tsk" Slade chided and pointed.

Robin slammed the changing room door shut and slid down to the floor. He was dreadfully tired, bruised, scratched, and sore. Robin sighed wearily and closed his eyes. Slumber was calling him and Robin just didn't have the strength to fight it...or Slade. Until he could figure out how to make things right again and hoped that the others went home and would stay there.

Would this hell ever end? Or was it going to get worse? Things just kept changing…

* * *

_**A/N: **_Yeah...that was Chapter 11...

Okay...I think I repeated some things from the last chapter too...oops lol

Feel free to review...if you want...

Yeah, I am tired...lol


	12. Chapter 12: Always A Plan

_**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait...it sucks not having a laptop lol

Anyways...I want to mention that this is going to be a short story...about 15 chapters or so.

Also, this chapter is pretty short and is probably not very good.

Well..that's my opinion...lol

Read and enjoy (hopefully)!

* * *

_**Chapter 12-Always A Plan**_

Bella was truly dead…her immortality sucked out of her.

Cyborg was badly damaged.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were all powerless.

Robin was forced to join Slade once more.

Slade was the powerful one.

Slade had everything.

At least, for now…

Slade pounded on the changing room door. It had been nearly an half an hour since Robin had entered the room to change, He never came out. Slade had waited patiently, for he knew there was nowhere for Robin to go but the way he went in. Slade knew it didn't take that long to change into a one piece suit and attach the metallic armor plates. Not receiving an answer, Slade pushed against the door. There was something against it. Slade pushed harder, enough for him to peer into the room. There, laying against the door was Robin.

Slade chuckled and then closed the door.

He would let the hero sleep, after all, he was going to need all the rest he could get…

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

Robin woke up with a start, momentary unaware where he was. As the recent events flooded back to him, he realized that it wasn't a horrible dream…that they were still in this awful predicament. Robin stood up and stretched. He flicked on the lights. Apparently Slade had noticed he had fallen asleep. Robin's eyes flickered to the outfit.

"Guess I should put you on…"Robin said to it, regretfully.

Fifteen minutes later, Robin slipped out of the room, silently as possible. It was empty and silent; the only sound was the soft clicking of his metal edged shoes against the concrete floor. Slade was nowhere in sight, to Robin's relief. This was the perfect chance to call the others and tell them his plan. Robin had stuck his communicator in a pouch of his apprentice utility belt and drew it out. He had attempted to contact Titans Tower from the other room, but to no avail. Flipping the lid open, Robin pressed the side button. At first, nothing happened. Then, the device gave a small beep and the living room of the Tower came into view, along with the four powerless Titans.

"Robin! Are you undamaged?" Star asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Star. Just buying us some time" Robin replied.

"You have a plan?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"Yes. A simple one at that. Call and gather all the Honorary Titans as you can. Slade may be powerful, but there is only one of him and many of us" Robin answered.

"Dude! You're a genius!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I know. Take out the cameras before you barge into this place" Robin replied.

"Once we bust in, we force Slade back into the machine…" Cyborg began to say.

"…and reverse the process, regaining our abilities" Raven finished.

Robin nodded.

"Do it as- Ugh!"

The communicator clattered to the floor as Robin's wrist was gripped and squeezed. Robin glared up at Slade. Slade jerked him off the floor, so Robin's feet were now dangling an inch or two off the ground, so they were now eye level. Robin heard an intense crunching and sizzling sound as Slade's foot demolished the device.

"You can let go now" Robin growled.

Slade released his grip and stared at Robin.

"What were you up to?" Slade asked coldly.

Robin smirked. "Wouldn't you like to kno-"

Robin staggered back from the force of the back Slade's hand as it smacked his cheek.

"I demand you tell me" Slade growled.

"What's the matter Slade? Hate being left out? Hate not knowing what I am up to? "Robin taunted, knowing very well he was pushing his luck. Robin leapt back and raised his arms, deflecting the unexpected attack of rapidly thrown punches from Slade. Slade went low, swiping his leg, trying to catch Robin off guard. Robin flipped over Slade and kicked the villain in the back. Slade fell forward on to his hands and knees.

* * *

Robin could see the man shaking with rage.

As Slade twisted his head to look back, Robin's foot smashed into it, sending Slade tumbling across the floor.

Robin kept his distance, but was tensed, in case Slade would strike.

"I am tired of you, tired of you trying to get your way. I will never be your apprentice again. Soon, you will be stopped and powerless once again"

Slade stood up, his back to Robin.

Then, Slade began to laugh.

Not the usual chuckle, but a sinister laugh, which made Robin extremely uneasy.

"Oh…I am going to enjoy killing you all…and you are going to watch them die Robin…" Slade said and laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt your crazy laughing, but you won't be killing anyone" Robin growled.

"We shall see…until then I think you need to learn a lesson or two" Slade replied, rapidly twisting around and thrust out his hand.

* * *

Robin barely dodged the large blue sonic beam.

"Watch where you aim!" Robin shouted, now leaping and running away from the shower of starbolts. Robin withdrew several explosive disks and threw them at Slade. As Robin figured, the villain had deflected them with a dark energy shield. After the smoke had vanished, it seemed like Slade did as well. Robin wandered the room, searching for him. Knowing Slade, the man was lurking behind some gear or in the shadows.

Robin ambled to the area where the gears were and silently peered around the first large one, Slade's fist smashed into Robin's face.

Robin flew back, hitting the ground hard.

"Ugh…" Robin moaned, seeing Slade's draw near.

Robin raised himself slightly, about to get up, when Slade's foot knocked him back down, his foot pinning Robin to the ground.

"When will you ever learn…that it is never a good idea to piss me off?" Slade asked.

"Probably never…you are a horrible mentor" Robin gasped.

Slade slammed his foot onto Robin's chest.

Robin groaned and tried to pry the foot off.

"I have lost all patience with you. Since, you won't tell me what you have done; I will beat it out of you"

Robin tried to laugh, but it came out as a wheeze.

"Ha…you think you will, but by the time you do get it out of me, Slade…you won't know what hit you"

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well, that was chapter 12!

Go ahead..tell me what you think...in a review! :P


	13. Chapter 13: Time For Action

_**A/N:**_ Well...we are nearing the end!

Which is a relief to me...lol.

Anyways, this chapter may be intense!

Thanks to all who have been patiently waiting!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 13- Time for Action**_

The message had been sent.

They knew what they had to do.

After their communication with Robin had ended abruptly, Cyborg had taken charge, despite being damaged, and the four Titans rapidly contacted Titans East and a few Honorary Titans, which included Kid Flash, Wilderbeast, and Hotspot. All had came as quickly as possible and were now gathered in the living room. Cyborg didn't hesitate to start on informing them of the plan while he was busily repairing himself.

"Bumblebee and Speedy will take out the all the security cameras first. Then, Bumblebee and Kid Flash will find a way and sneak into the building, opening the doors for the inside. Once we get in, we'll will go find Robin and Slade. Then we will push him back and force him into the machine. Y'all got that?"

"Sí, sí, Cyborg!" the speedsters, Mas and Menos answered excitedly.

"We got it, Sparky" Bumblebee replied with a wink.

The others nodded and were waiting quietly to leave.

Once Cyborg finished his repairs, he glanced at each Titan.

This was it.

This was the only plan they had.

"Time for action y'all…Titans Go!"

* * *

"Ha! By the time you beat it out of me, Slade…you won't know what hit you" Robin wheezed out as Slade's foot crushed down on his chest.

Slade sighed and removed his foot, which Robin was glad for, and rolled away onto his feet.

He had to keep stalling Slade, but by the sigh Slade gave, Robin knew the villain was getting bored.

So, Robin withdrew his bo-staff and extended it.

Slade eyed him dully.

"Why are you stalling, Robin?"

Robin shifted uneasily.

"Who… me? I'm not stalling…just trying to keep you entertained"

Slade chuckled.

"Might want to try harder, then"

Robin twirled his bo-staff in front of him.

"Alright…You know Slade; you are not invincible, even with powers"

Slade glared at him, but said nothing.

"Also, you are going to tired out eventually…using all that energy"

"That's what you think, Robin" Slade said and turned his back to Robin.

Robin stopped twirling the staff, slightly lowering it.

"Slade…"

"Hmmm?'' the villain hummed.

" Why are you the way you are?"

Slade chuckled.

"You don't want to know"

"I am always interested in how the criminal mind works…but then again, maybe you are right. You mind is probably way too warped and disgusting…"

* * *

Suddenly, a bright green beam slammed into Robin's chest, causing him to stumble back. Robin shook his head and gripped his staff tightly, looking up to see Slade in the air, leaping and shifting into a large tiger. The change startled Robin, but he held the staff defensively, bracing for the impact. As he expected, Slade tried to pounce on top of him, but Robin's sturdy staff block him from knocking the teen down. Robin was struggling to maintain his balance, but used all his strength to shove Slade away.

Slade backed away and began to pace around Robin, growling and snapping his large teeth at him.

Robin was really pushing his luck with Slade, but he just had to keep annoying Slade.

"Come on little kitten…come get the birdy" Robin taunted.

Slade gave him a ferocious snarl and leapt.

Robin leapt back, grabbed and fired a grappling hook, swinging up just as Slade pounced.

Robin swung around a large iron girder and gracefully landing on it in a crouch.

Robin peered down, searching for Slade, who had disappeared.

"Looks like the coast is clear" Robin muttered, after waiting several minutes, but knowing full well Slade was lurking around.

Robin slid silently down the line and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he was attacked from behind.

Robin groaned as he crashed facedown to the ground, feeling two heavy paws press down on his back.

"Slade...sneak attacks are pretty low…didn't you know?" Robin panted.

Robin only felt a nudging, and then a second later, his cape flew over his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin growled.

Then it dawned on to Robin what Slade intended to do. Robin began to thrash wildly, and tried to crawl from under Slade. Then, Robin felt excruciating pain as he felt teeth tear into his shoulder and claws dig into his back. Robin let out a distressing yell, feeling his own blood flowing slowly down his shoulder, arm, and back. The pressure on his back ceased and Robin bit his lip to stop himself from crying out anymore. Lifting his head and blinking back painful tears, he saw as Slade pass by, shifting from a tiger back to his human form.

Slade looked down at him, their eyes locking.

"Now that…was pure exhilarating. I'll never understand why Beast Boy doesn't use his shape shifting ability for better uses" Slade remarked, wiping away some blood off his mask.

"Because… he's not a freaking psychopath like you" Robin said, shuddering in pain.

Slade chose to ignore the injured hero.

"Now…I will enjoy destroying anyone who dares to get in my way"

Robin heard a faint "buzzing" sound and then saw a miniature Bumblebee flying right in his face.

She gave him a reassuring smile and wink, and then buzzed off towards Slade.

"I don't think you'll get that chance…the way you run your mouth" Robin muttered feebly.

Slade growled.

"I am going to kill you now…" Slade snapped, but then let out a painful howl, slapping a hand over his eye.

Bumblebee grew and appeared.

"That's what you get, you one eyed creep" she said smugly, hand on hip.

* * *

_"Bam!"_ the sound of the double doors bursting open, slamming and crashing into the walls as a blur of yellow and red flashed by, then collided with Slade, who didn't see it coming.

The villain was thrown across the room, crashing into a pile of aged, rusty, and disused gears.

"Timber! That's gonna hurt!" Kid Flash shouted, and then zoomed to Robin's side.

"You need to get to the hospital"

"You think?" Robin asked sarcastically, but gave a meek grin.

The others; Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and the other Titans East charged into the room.

"Get him!" Cyborg yelled, rushing towards the pile of gears.

Titans East ran after him while Raven, Beast Boy, and Star ran to aide Robin. But the four noticed the amount of blood.

"Robin, you are damaged!" Star exclaimed, appalled by the sight of the crimson red trails of blood flowing down his arm into a puddle on the floor.

"How bad is it?" Raven asked, crouching down next to Robin and moving his cape aside.

"Ew! Gross…is that bone?" Beast Boy inquired in disgust, peeking at the wound through his fingers.

"We have to get him out of here and to a hospital" Raven said sternly.

"No…not until you have you powers back" Robin said weakly, feeling a wave of vertigo hit him.

Raven and Star stood up and whispered to another for a few minutes.

Then, they each took an arm and wrapped it around their necks and straighten up.

Robin bit lip as a searing pain erupted as he stood on his feet.

"Looks like the plan is working so far" Raven commented.

Cyborg and the Titans East, along with Kid Flash, Wilderbeast, and Hotspot, were fighting and driving Slade towards the power stealing machine.

"How is Cyborg fighting…thought he was damaged" Robin asked weakly.

"Luckily, Titans East brought another battery cell that he left back awhile ago, and his other damages were relatively easy to repair" Raven answered.

"Raven…" Star said, looking at the other Titan.

Raven nodded and the three turned away from the fight.

"Wait…what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Getting you medical help-"

"No. I am staying here until this is over" Robin said weakly, but stubbornly.

"But Robin-"Star said, concerned.

"Seriously Robin-"Raven started to say, when, with a burst of stamina; Robin suddenly broke away from them and started running towards the control panel of the machine.

"Grrr…that boy" Raven grumbled as the three Titans rushed after him.

* * *

"Have to set this up" Robin mumbled, after taking a moment to study the device.

Then, he set the settings to where it would reverse, and the machine began to hum.

But, Slade had turned the tide of the battle and was defending himself.

He had deliberately let the Titans think that they were defeating him, but now, he was stopping their attacks and delivering his own, making them scatter.

"This is not cool…"Beast Boy groaned.

"Dang it! We are so close to ending this!" Raven growled angrily.

"We must be victorious!" Star exclaimed anxiously, clasping her hands together.

"There is...I mean we will…get ready" Robin replied, and then dashed towards his fighting comrades, who now circled Slade.

But Slade was confident that he would emerge victorious and wasn't worried.

"Give it up, Titans. I was merely toying with you…playing along with your pathetic attempt to try to restore your fellow powerless Titans…" Slade said, smugly, and then paused as Robin staggered up to him.

"We'll never give up to the likes of you Slade. But you know what's funny, now that I think about it? The fact that you are hiding behind Raven's energy shield like a coward. Also, that you became so desperate enough to steal someone's abilities for your own personal gain…or so that you can stand a chance against us"

Slade stared at him…his eye narrowing menacingly.

Then, his body shook with rage.

"I won't need these powers to finish you off!" Slade snarled, letting the shield down and leapt at Robin.

"Cyborg, Bumblebee…hit him now!" Robin shouted, dropped to the ground as a blue and yellow beam zipped past where he had been standing, striking Slade right in the chest. Slade flew back and landed hard inside the main cell chamber. Kid Flash immediately slammed and locked the door, and gave a thumbs up.

Robin motioned for Raven, Beast Boy, and Star to get into the three chambers; which they did eagerly as Slade attempted to break out of his. Cyborg was now at the panel with Bumblebee and the others, and he started the machine. The humming of the machine increased and intensified as a bright blinding light flashed from all the four chambers. Robin swayed where he stood, his burst of energy drained. As the humming and light started to decrease, darkness enclosed around Robin as he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**_A/N: _**That was Chapter 13!

Told ya it was a bit intense!

Rae, Star, and BB have thier powers back! *cheers*

I felt so bad for Robin...Slade bit him *shivers*

Feel free to review!


	14. Chapter 14:Recovering

**_A/N: _**Hello! Long time no update lol.

Sorry for the long wait...had writer's block on this story again :(

But I have finally finished this chapter and I can say I like how it turned out!

I hope you will too!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 14- Recovering**_

"I do hope Robin will be alright"

"He's a tough cookie, he'll be fine"

"Look at this way, Slade's bark is worse than his bite…or is it the other way around?"

"Beast Boy…Just shut up"

Those were the very first sounds Robin heard as he slowly woke from the deep dark slumber that had consumed him.

Robin opened his eyes, and then squinted as bright florescent shone down on him.

Then, as his eyes adjusted, his friends appeared in his vision, standing around him.

"Where am I?" Robin inquired, already guessing where he was.

"At the local hospital" Cyborg answered, confirming Robin's guess.

"We are most pleased to see you awake and well, Robin" Star said softly, leaning down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Robin smiled at Star.

"How long have I been here?"

"Only a couple days, dude" Beast Boy answered.

"You needed minor surgery and stitches" Raven added quietly.

Robin frowned, but nodded.

Then, he realized he was lying down, so he struggled to sit up.

There was slight sharp pain where his wound was and he winced.

Raven noticed and shook her head.

"Here, try this" she said, and pressed a button near him.

The upper half of the bed rose slowly, until Robin was in a half-sitting position.

"Thanks" Robin muttered, his face slightly flushing.

"No problem" Raven replied.

"What time is it?" Robin then questioned.

"About three pm" Cyborg replied.

"Then sit down…" Robin said, gesturing towards the chairs.

* * *

Once seated, the five Titans sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, what happened after…I blacked out?" Robin inquired, curiously.

"Thankfully, your plan worked. Cyborg activated the machine and our powers were returned" Raven answered.

"Then, we destroyed the horrid machine of power stealing and cloning" Star added.

"But, Slade got away" Cyborg growled.

"Figures…at least he didn't think of cloning" Robin replied.

"Yeah…who knows what could have happened then" Beast Boy said, feigning a shiver.

"But dudes, you have to admit….it was the craziest thing Slade came up with" Beast Boy then added.

"True…none of us saw it coming" Robin said, then glanced over to see Star's sadden expression.

"What's wrong, Star?' he inquired gently.

Her bright green eyes flickered to his.

"If only friend Bella had been saved…she was most interesting " Star replied softly.

The four Titans nodded solemnly.

"Even though we didn't get to know her for long, she was pretty cool" Beast Boy remarked.

"And now that Slade is back…it changes things" Robin replied.

Awhile later, a nurse came into the room, shooing the four Titans out of the room while she and the doctor checked how Robin was faring.

Once done, the doctor gave the okay for the others to return to the room.

"So, what did the doc say?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll be able to go home tomorrow….but I have to take it easy" Robin answered with a small sigh.

"Aw, it won't be that bad" Cyborg said with a grin.

"Easy for you to say" Robin muttered.

"Well, we shall have a feast to celebrate!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully.

"Booyah! Great idea Star!" Cyborg said, excitedly.

"Tofu mania for me!" Beast Boy said, grinning.

"Sometime tomorrow, I want to return to Slade's lair" Robin suddenly announced.

"What? Why?" the four asked, baffled by Robin's random comment.

"There is something I want to try to do" Robin replied.

"And what would that be?" Cyborg inquired.

"Well…you did say there were only Bella's remains…right?"

"Yeah" Cyborg answered, shifting uneasily.

Robin then turned to Raven.

"Wasn't there anything in your books that said anything about resurrection?"

Raven gave Robin a serious look.

"That's what you want to do, resurrect her?"

"At least try"

The four Titans glanced at one another uneasily.

Robin caught the exchanged looks.

"What? What's wrong? Don't tell me Slade's lair collapsed" Robin groaned.

"No…it's not that…surprisingly, we actually thought of this idea" Raven said.

"While Star and Rae took you to the hospital…BB and I went to gather the remains" Cyborg said.

"Which sounds creepy" Beast Boy added.

"Anyways, when we peered into the chamber she was in…we found nothing"

Robin frowned.

"They just couldn't disappear" he remarked.

"Perhaps Slade had done something to them" Star suggested.

Robin shook his head.

"I was with Slade the whole time after he stole your powers and he didn't get any other chance before you arrived" Robin replied.

"Regardless, I want to go back and see for myself" Robin added, determinedly.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a light hearted chuckle.

"I didn't know you guys missed me that much…almost melts my cold undead heart" the familiar sweet smooth voice belonging to Bella spoke.

The five Titans twisted towards the western wall, where there was a single window.

In the sill, crouching, was their immortal friend.

"Friend! You are alive and undamaged!" Star exclaimed, leaping out of her seat and flying to her.

Once Bella climb inside, Star embraced her tightly.

The girl return Star's embrace with ease, and then waved to the others.

"Indeed, I am alive and well fed. Glad to see you all in one piece" Bella replied, swiftly making her way to Robin's bedside.

"But dude…how did you come back?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head in bewilderment.

Bella smiled fondly at the changeling.

"One…you shouldn't believe everything you see in movies and secondly…there's more to immortality then we know" she said with a wink.

Then she glanced at Robin.

"I am sorry that you were injured…if I would have known, I would have brought flowers and a card"

Robin grinned.

"Then, how did you know we were here?"

Bella bit her lip.

"I kindof compel people until I got the answer" she answered, sheepishly.

"While you were snacking?" Raven inquired.

"Umm…pretty much" Bella replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, what happen to you?" Robin inquired.

Bella frowned, in concentration.

"All I remember was being thrown into that stupid chamber…then nothing. The next thing I knew, I woke up in nude in the woods…believe me; I had worse happen to me than that. So, I quickly borrowed some clothes from my favorite store and then tracked you down until I found you. The End. Now can we leave? I really despise hospitals" Bella said.

"Yeah…we better go…they will be feeding Robin soon" Raven said, as the four stood up.

"Why can't Robin go?" Bella asked.

"He won't be release until tomorrow" Cyborg answered.

"Which sucks for him" Beast Boy added, in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up" Robin muttered, slightly pouting.

Star gave him a gentle hug and a kiss, hoping to cheer him up.

"Hello….I can heal Robin and get him out here in a heartbeat…no pun intended" Bella said, causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to chuckle.

"That would be great…like you, I despise hospitals" Robin said eagerly.

Bella eyed the four Titans.

"If any of you get creeped out by blood…I suggest you leave the room" she warned.

"Nah…we're good" Cyborg replied casually.

"Most of us, at least" Raven said, eyeing Beast Boy.

"I can handle it Rae" the green changing huffed.

Bella glanced at Robin.

"Ready?"

* * *

The Titans watched in awe as the vampire bit deep into her wrist and brought it to Robin's lips.

"Drink up" Bella said cheerfully, her lips and mouth covered in her own deep crimson liquid.

Robin pressed his lips against the wound and let the warm liquid pour into his mouth, swallowing it as it went smoothly down his throat. He could see multiple expressions cross his friend's faces. But as he drank, he could feel his wound repairing itself and a moment later, Bella withdrew her wrist.

"How do you feel, Rob?" Bella asked.

Robin unconsciously licked his lips.

"I feel great…I could feel the wound heal. Thanks"

"No problem. Do you have any clothes? I don't think you want to be spotted in a gown...not that us girls would mind" Bella remarked, with a sly grin.

Robin's face flushed as Raven and Star giggled; while CYborg and Beast Boy snickered.

"Indeed, we were prepared, in case Robin would be released" Star replied, handing Robin one of his red backpacks.

"Thanks! Be right back!" Robin exclaimed eagerly, leaping out of bed and rushing into the bathroom.

"Wow…I haven't seen him that excited in awhile" Cyborg commented with a chuckle.

Just then, another nurse entered the room.

Glancing around, she noticed the patient was missing.

"Where is Robin?" she demanded, glaring at each of them.

Bella smiled as she ambled to the nurse, and then gazed intensely into her eyes.

"You are mistaken, there is no patient here…you will attend to your other patients" Bella said softly and coaxingly.

The nurse blinked a few times and scowled.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know Robin was here and that he should be in bed" the nurse replied.

Bella sighed, but kept her gaze locked on the nurse's.

"I repeat… You are mistaken, there is no patient here…you will attend to your other patients" Bella said, still softly but a bit more forcefully.

This time and slowly, a dazed and confused expression cross on her face.

"Oh dear…I must have made a mistake…must go and attend my other patients" she mumbled and left the room.

The four Titans clapped in admiration as Bella gave a little bow.

"A little rusty…but not too shabby "Bella commented with a grin.

"Dude…that was mind blowing" Beast Boy remarked.

"Haha…thanks little dude"

Robin steeped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his outfit, tossing the hospital gown in the bin and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I suggest we take the window…I had a hard time with the nurse…and that took a bit out of me" Bella said.

"Sounds good. Let's go home, Titans" Robin said, running and leaping out of the window.

The other Titans followed close behind.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So...besides any grammer mistakes...I hoped you enjoyed it!

With one chapter to go...what will happen? Stay tuned :)

Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15: Moving On

**_A/N: _**Hey there! Yes, you!

Well...this is the last chapter of Things Always Change. Hope you've enjoyed it and thank you for enduring the long waits lol. This isn't as bad as I thought, for being my first fanfiction that I put up here. lol.

Thank you for the reviews, it really helped keep me motivated to finish, or else I probably would have discontinued it a long time ago...

So, just to let you know, this isn't much...but I think it is a suitable ending.

* * *

_**Chapter 15-Moving On**_

Back at Titans Tower, the six teenagers sat around the bright yellow rectangular table with a large stack of pizza boxes piled on top of one another at the center. They had arrived and ordered pizza, all famished from the recent events. Even Bella was consuming a Titans watched fascinated, but lowered their gaze, to not to be impolite.

"It's alright, you can watch" Bella commented with a laugh.

"I thought you couldn't eat human food?" Beast Boy inquired curiously.

"Well…we can, but we don't typically prefer it… since we can't taste it. It's been decades since I have had a slice, and I managed to heat up some blood and poured it on the slice. Gives it a satisfactory bite full of flavor…no pun intended" she replied with a wink.

"Haha..nice! Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

"Friend Bella, I insist we do the hanging out after eating the pie of pizza" Star said with a smile.

"Ummm…that would be great Star, but I should hit the coffin…the sun will be up soon" Bella replied.

"Haha…another good one!" Beast Boy remarked, laughing.

Starfire's excited expression fell.

"Don't worry though, we will hang out soon" Bella assured the disappointed girl.

"How wonderful! It will be most fun!"Star said jubilantly, and then took a sip of her mustard drink.

"It's gonna be great to have you here" Cyborg said to Bella, with a grin.

"Yeah! You can play video games with me and Cy, watch me eat a ton of tofu, hear all my hilarious jokes, and play Stankball with us…and meet Terra and other Titans" Beast Boy said.

"Or…you can beat Beast Boy up, kick his butt at video games, and make fun of him" Raven remarked.

"Haha...very funny, Rae"

"Maybe you can help with my baby, the T-car, or cook, if you are into those things" Cyborg suggested.

"Well, combat training is mandatory, but we could do additional training-" Beast Boy groaned at Robin's suggestion.

"Or perhaps we can show you around Jump, or you can try my various Tamaranean foods! Star exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa, wait a minute…What?" Bella asked, bewilderedly and stared at them, surprised by the comments.

"You are a Titan, we want you to fit in and be comfortable here" Robin answered.

"No, I can't. I planned on leaving after hanging out with you all"

"We want you to stay. End of story" Raven replied darkly, giving Bella a look.

Bella shook her head.

"I've caused enough trouble here, I am trouble"

"We know the meaning of trouble and we handled it and you are not trouble" Robin replied.

Bella's bright blue eyes flashed angrily at them.

"Why are you treating me like I'm one of you? We are natural enemies! I'm the predator, you're the prey! I can kill you all less than five minutes! You don't want me here…you don't want me to be on your team!" she growled loudly standing up quickly, knocking her chair over.

"As far as we are concern, we need and want you to be a part of this team"

A swift snapping sound was heard and Bella bared her fangs at them.

"Dude…nice set of fangs..." Beast Boy commented.

''Is this what you want?" Bella growled at them.

"We are not afraid of you, you are our friend and we merely wish for you to be happy" Star said softly, the other Titans nodding in assent.

Bella gulped and blinked, a confused expression crossed her pale face.

"I'll never understand…" she muttered, as a sudden trickle of blood came leaking out of her eyes.

Then, she quickly wiped the blood, and stared at her hand.

"…I haven't cried since my death…" she whispered, and then stared at the Titans.

Without another word, she vanished, leaving them staring bewilderedly at the spot she had been.

* * *

Awhile later, Robin had entered the basement, after searching the entire tower for Bella. The others had help searched, but retired to bed. Robin didn't blame them, it had been an exhausting week, but he wanted to find Bella. He knew she was still here on the island, for the sun had just begun to rise. The basement was the only place he hadn't searched and the most likely place she would be.

"Bella?" Robin called out as he flicked on the lights.

It was silent as Robin ambled along the basement.

"Bella?" Robin called out again, hearing a shuffling sound, coming from the nearest corner. Cautiously, Robin made his way towards it, flickered the lights on as he passed the switches. A light beamed on, showing Bella sitting in the corner, her legs drawn up to her chest. Trails of blood tears ran down her face. Robin ambled over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey" he greeted softly.

"Hey" she whispered.

"I am sorry that we upset you. But we do care about you" Robin said.

"Why? I am such a monster"

"Not to us. Sure, you were on the wrong side at first, but somehow…you opened your eyes and helped us. For that, we want you to have a life with us. You deserve that"

"No…I don't" she choked out, fresh blood falling down her cheeks.

Robin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, letting her lay her head on his shoulder.

"I have lived for so long…being this damned monster, that I forgot what it was like to feel loved and have friends and a home" she said softly.

Robin said nothing, knowing that she needed to vent.

"You guys are too good for me…and did fine before I came along…I just don't want to betray or hurt you guys…because I am good at that…but maybe…I could try…to live…to be human again"

Robin smiled and glanced down, as Bella stared up at him.

"You can do it" Robin remarked confidently.

"You think so?"

"I know so"

"It will take time to get use to me and my awful habits"

" We are still trying to get used to Beast Boy's"

The two chuckled.

"Ugh…I hate crying" Bella said.

"I can see why. Take a shower"

"Sounds good...But after I get some sleep"

Bella smiled and then yawned.

"Of course…want me to go?"

"No…stay" Bella said sleepily.

"Alright"

Robin felt Bella snuggle to him.

A few minutes later, he glanced down, to find Bella fast asleep.

_"Apparently, it doesn't take her long to fall asleep"_ Robin thought amusingly as he gently set her upright and stood up.

Robin scooped her up into her arms and made his way upstairs.

He placed Bella in a windowless guest room and once back outside in the hallway, Robin pondered on what to do.

He, himself was tired. Walking down the corridor, he paused in front of Starfire's room. Ever since Slade had come back, the two hadn't had much time together. Robin entered her room and smiled, seeing the sleeping girl lying on her bed, her head at the end of the bed, her feet propped on the pillow. Robin ambled over to her and bent down, kissing her forehead. He then quietly climbed onto her bed and laid next to her, taking her hand in his, and closed his eyes.

_It was good to be home…_

* * *

_**Hours Later...**_

Robin felt something brushing against his face.

"That better not be you BB…" Robin mumbled sleepily.

There was a faint giggle and the brushing continued.

Robin slowly opened his eyes, to see Starfire leaning over him, her head tilted, studying him.

"Hey…Star" he said and smiled.

"Greetings Robin" Star said softly and leaned down to kiss him.

Robin leaned up on his elbows and met her lips with his.

The kiss was tender and sweet, and short lived.

Star pulled away with a smile.

"How are you?" Robin asked, slowly sitting up.

"I am doing the most pleasant. And yourself? Did you sleep well?" Star asked, helping up.

"I am doing great. What time is it?"

"It is almost eight o' clock"

"Morning?"

"No, evening"

"Whoa…I never slept the day away before" Robin muttered.

"Do not fret Robin, all of us did. What has recently happened drained us all" Star said softly.

"Yeah…Slade takes more energy than most" Robin said.

Robin looked at Star, who seemed to have spotted something on Robin.

There was a baffled expression on her face.

"Robin…are you bleeding?"

"What? Err…" Robin glanced down at the area Star was currently gazing at, and saw the dried blood.

"That's not my blood, Star…I was comforting Bella…she kindof cried on me"

"Oh" Star said and shifted uneasily.

Robin noticed the baffle expression turn to a troubled one.

"What's wrong, Star?"

Star gazed at him.

"I think that Bella has the "feelings" for you…" she said sadly.

"Why do you think that?" Robin inquired.

Star bit her lip before responding.

"It seemed like she was enjoying your drinking of her blood at the hospital and I notice she gives you the looks"

"Really? You noticed? I hadn't"

Robin then smiled softly and gently pulled Starfire to him.

"I think most vampires enjoy it…at some level…and you don't have to worry about her Star, she's our friend, and _you are my best friend_"

Star smiled brightly, her eagerness replenished.

"Thank you for your kind words, Robin" Star said happily, giving him a firm hug and a soft kiss.

Then, she leapt up and exclaimed:

"We must celebrate! I must fetch Cyborg so we can make the various foods of favorites!"

Robin smiled and watched the redheaded girl fly eagerly out of the room.

_"I guess I should get a move on and freshen up"_ Robin thought contently.

Robin stood up and stretched, and then made his way into the corridor.

He paused for a moment, debating to check on Bella or just go on and change.

_"Well, it wouldn't hurt to check…"_ Robin thought and went to the room where she was currently in. But when he entered the room, it was clean as before, there were no traces of anyone had been in here. Even the bed was perfectly made and unwrinkled.

_"She's probably taking a shower"_ Robin thought and turned back to leave the room and spotted a sticky note on the wall.

Curiously, Robin reached and pulled it off the wall. On the paper, it read:

_Dear Titans,_

_Thanks for everything, but it's time to move on. I'll come back when I am ready._

_Bites and Scratches (Kisses and Hugs) Bella_

_PS. Robin, I borrowed an outfit, had no other clothes to wear. Thanks!_

Robin stared at the paper and let out a sigh.

* * *

In the living room, Robin cleared his throat and called out to his friends. Cyborg and Star, whom were in the middle of cooking, stopped and came over to Robin. Raven set her book down and levitated to them, while Beast Boy slowly picked himself off the couch and plodded over.

"Bella is gone…she left this" Robin announced and then read the note.

"But we were suppose to celebrate and do the hanging out" Star said softly.

"Man, that bites…I liked her, fangs and all" Cyborg commented, shaking his head as he headed back to cooking.

"Yeah, she was so totally cool…"Beast Boy said sleepily.

"People come…people go…we have to deal with it" Raven remarked calmly.

"I wanted to hang with her though…"Raven murmured as she went back to her spot at the table and resumed reading.

Star and Robin gazed at one another for a moment.

"She will come back" the Tamaranean said confidently_._

Robin nodded.

"She just needs time"

"Yo! What I need is someone to help me over here!" Cyborg hollered.

"Tehe…I shall provide Cyborg some assistance, before the food overwhelms our friend" Star said with a giggle and zoomed off.

Robin grinned and glanced around the room.

_"Moving on….It's crazy how things always seems to change…"_

* * *

**_A/N: _**So, that completes TAC...I know, horrible right? lol.

I wanted to make this an epic ending, but I didn't want to add too much...

Again, thanks for those who stuck to this story, sorry it couldn't been better.

Well, it could have, but it would have taken longer to complete XP

Okay, so feel free to review and check out my other stories, because those are way better..haha.


End file.
